Don't Hold Your Breath
by AnimeGir15
Summary: A story about a teenager  Ichigo  struggling in life. When Rukia finds out about this she decided to help him but does he want her help or her?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my second Fan Fic. I started one but then this idea came and I HAD to write it down. I don't own Bleach in and form or way. Um…enjoy I guess?

Chapter 1: New Kid

"Okay class settle down now." Ms. Urahara said as she walked in holding some books in her hand. The class sat down in their seats. "So we have a new student today, he'll be here in a few minutes" Ms. Urahara set the books down on the desk and began writing on the board.

Rukia was talking to Momo and Renji when a knock came on the door. Ms. Urahara walked over and opened it. A really tall guy walked in. He had orange hair and a scowl on his face. His arms which showed from his white short sleeve button down shirt were muscular but filled with black and blues and brutal stiches. The parts that were stitched held fresh and semi open wounds.

"Please introduce yourself Ichigo" Ms. Urahara said to him as he stood and faced the class. He sighed before opening his mouth.

"Why you know my name you can do it Yoruichi" The class began buzzing. Did he know her?

"Ichigo, I get it that you know me but it's Ms. Urahara in school okay; now introduce yourself"

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Happy, now can I get my seat?" she sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. He pointed to the open seat behind Rukia and he followed the finger. When he walked past her she could see his wounds more clearly. They were awful, just looking at it made her cringe in her seat.

"Now let's get on with class. Today we will discuss- just then the door opened and Mr. Ishida walked in.

"Urahara, there is the parent of certain student here and I believe you wanted to sit in on the meeting?" Yoruichi sighed and looked at the class.

"Just keep it down and I'll be back when I can" in that note she walked out with the math teacher and the class was alone. Ichigo looked out the window when something caught his attention. He breathed in through his nose and ravished the sent. It was one of vanilla and something else he couldn't make out. He looked at the short raven haired girl that held the scent. He was about to look away when she turned around.

"Hi Ichigo, I'm Rukia Kuchiki" she had creamy white skin and large violet eyes.

"Hi" he grunted. Then another dark haired girl next to Rukia turned around.

"I'm Momo Hinamori"

"Since you're all introduction myself, I'm Renji Abarai" the red head next to him said raising a finger as a hi. Ichigo just nodded and continued to look out the window.

"Where are you from?" Rukia pressed on. Ichigo groaned and looked at her. Her scent was almost as good as how she looked. It was hard to focus on the question but Ichigo did it anyway.

"I moved from Japan to Kaukura last week" Ichigo's was quiet but was pretty sure the 'gang' head him.

"Cool, what school did you go to before?" this time Momo asked.

"I was home schooled"

"Whoa, usually home-school kids turn into freaks and social burnouts. You don't seem like that though" Renji added

"Maybe because this isn't some chick flick about high school cliques" this earned a laugh from Rukia and Momo. Her smiled was nice and innocent. Ichigo couldn't help smile on the inside. Something about her made him feel better. "Any more questions?"

"What happened to your arm, and I can see a bruise on your neck. Are you in a gang?" a nerdy looking boy who sat in front of Momo asked.

"Shut up Keigo, that's none of your business" a girl with short hair said.

"Yeah, Tatsuki's right. You can't go around asking people personal questions" Rukia backed Tatsuki up and Keigo just grumbled. Rukia gave him an apologetic glance. Ichigo's overall aura changed from the mention of his bruises. And even though it killed a curious girl like Rukia not to know, something told her they would find out in time.

"Okay class, thanks for waiting on me. Where were we, oh yeah I was gonna tell you about the lesson. But first, Rukia as my top student I want you to help Ichigo catch up with the rest of us. It's hard to join school in mid-November." Just then the bell rang. Ms. Urahara groaned and grabbed her stuff before leaving the class.

"How do you know Urahara?" Rukia asked. She said it without thinking and cursed herself for it. What if he didn't like to share his life?

"Uh, well Yoruichi and her husband Kisuke Urahara are friends of my dad" Rukia couldn't help but think Ichigo said the word dad with a hint of hate and venom in his voice. It just killed her even more not to know about him.

Mr. Schiffer walked in. he was wearing a white shirt tucked into black pants. He looked a little lost in thought and failed to notice the orange headed boy tense up at his sight, but Rukia did. She turned around to see her science teacher shuffling through papers. After a minute he looked up and scanned the class. He stopped when his green eyes meet with fiery orange ones.

"What the fuck are you doing here Ulquiorra?" Ichigo demanded standing up from his seat slamming his fists on the desk. The class fell dead silent as they watched the interaction. Then an few gasps were heard when said teachers mouth curved into a wicked smile.

_Does he know everyone?_ Was all that ran through Rukia's mine.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. Why finish junior year in a real school?"

"You have no right to ask me anything"

"Pity, I really wanted to know. Anyways, the past is called so for a reason. Let bygones be bygones" both people looked around the class. "At least in school" he added before Ichigo huffed and sat back down.

"My ass" he muttered. Rukia was the only person to hear him and her curiosity grew to such levels it began to get illegal.

Class passed by with an extremely awkward silence. When the lunch bell rang Ichigo watched as Mr. Schiffer walk out the classroom. He sat there when he realized he didn't have lunch or a place to go to.

"Wanna have lunch with us?" Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia standing next to him. He nodded and stood up. When he did, her for head barley made it up to his collar bone.

"Damn, you're like a midget" Ichigo joked as he saw her face scowl.

"You're one to talk about others, strawberry" Rukia's face softened when his scowl deepened. "Come on, the gang eats lunch on the roof" without thinking Rukia grabbed his wrist and began walking. They made their way out the class, down the hall and up two flights of stairs. When she pushed open the door, she finally let go of him. They both immediate felt a cold sensation wash over their skin.

"Hey Rukia!" a big breasted red head squealed. Renji and Tatsuki were leaving against the fence while Momo, Keigo, the red head, and a guy with silver hair were seated at a concrete round table. Rukia walked over to the table and took a seat. Renji, Tatsuki, and Ichigo followed. "I'm Inoue, what's your name?"

"Ichigo" Ichigo was sandwiched between Rukia and Inoue.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, how come your not eating?"

"I didn't bring anything to eat"

"We can share I made Onigiri with pickles and peanut butter" everyone at the table stared at her as she began eating one of her _creations_.

"I'm not that hungry anyways" Ichigo declined. Just the smell made him want to gag, how could he eat it?

"Smart choice" the silver headed kid said. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, nice to meet you Ichigo"

"Likewise" an awkward silence filled the air. Ichigo felt like it was his fault. "Well, I'll go now. It was nice to meet you Toshiro and Inoue. I'll see you around" Ichigo got up but was stopped by a hand on his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked. The table looked at the two and smiled a bit.

"I was gonna go to the library"

"Why, you a closet nerd?"

"No but I need to catch up in class" she let go and he made his way to the stairs.

"He seems nice" Momo said. Rukia nodded. "But I wonder where he got those scars. They look like class cuts. And those stiches and bruises. I could even see a stich under his jaw bone"

"Maybe he was in a car accident?" Renji asked taking a bite of his apple

"Or a gang fight" Keigo added, once again.

"There are so many possibilities and only one answer." Everyone looked at Toshiro and nodded. Momo kissed his on the cheek and he blushed.

"You're so deep. Isn't my boyfriend just so cool?" it was rhetorical and everyone knew it.

"I wonder if Ichigo has a girlfriend" Rukia looked at Inoue with a raised eyebrow.

"You like him?"

"Yeah he seems cool. And not to mention he is uber hot. Did you see those abs and muscles poking through his shirt?" Tatsuki, Inoue, Momo, and even Rukia nodded and talked about that.

Ichigo shuck his head and walked down the stairs. He didn't want to hear anymore. It reminded him too much of his past life. He couldn't take that. Not after everything that happened. He walked into the empty hallway to be stopped by familiar green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter you get some background for Ichigo, and so does Rukia. We see them move along as friends or maybe more? Enjoy, oh and I don't own bleach (though I would so like to)

Chapter 2: A Wounds Beginning

Ichigo stood in his spot as Ulquiorra walked up to him. Rukia walked down the stairs around the corner but stopped when she saw the two guys. She moved back a few feet and listened in.

"I'll ask again, why are you in school now Kurosaki?"

"And I'll answer again, you have no right"

"So that's how it is? It wasn't my fault the end result is what it is right now"

"But you helped move it into this direction"

"And, it was your father's fault for picking up the bottle"

"You bastard!" Ichigo raised his hand to punch the man but was too late. Ulquiorra caught it in the air and punched Ichigo in the face. Ichigo let out a grunt. Rukia covered her mouth from gasping out loud. Ulquiorra's knee cause up with speed and met Ichigo's abdomen. He let out another grunt and fell to his hands and knees as a hot flash of pain waved in. When he spit Rukia could see blood come out.

"Well that was nothing. I am pretty sure you have gotten worse but I warn you Ichigo, if your dad doesn't pay, you will. Remember what happened to your mother? Do you want that for Yuzu and Kari- he wasn't able to finish Ichigo's sisters' name/ Ichigo uppercuted him so fast Rukia didn't even know when he stood up how fast he moved "Shit" Ulquiorra fell back a few steps and held his almost broken jaw. "You're lucky we're on school grounds. Aizen wants his money; don't forget to pass the message on"

"You wish" Ichigo said as he wiped his bleeding mouth dry.

"I would pound your ass so hard right now, but I know you can get worse when you leave here. Saves me from the work." On that note he walked away leaving Ichigo alone. After making sure he was gone, Ichigo walked over to the wall and slid down with his back against it. Rukia couldn't take it and ran to him. She got on her knees and was in front of him. He was looking down with his eyes closed and didn't look up until Rukia put her tiny palm on this knee.

"Rukia, what are you…did you see?"

"And I heard. Ichigo, what just happened there? Why did you just fight Mr. Schiffer?"

"Because he is a lying bastard, that's why" a trail of blood ran down Ichigo's mouth from his busted lip. Rukia lifter her hand and slowly wiped it away. Their eyes met for a moment until he looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Rukia no matter how weird and clichéd this is gonna sound, you need to stay away from me okay?" he looked back at her and she could see pain in his eyes. He was saying it but didn't mean it.

"Why, I won't understand of you don't tell me"

"The less you understand the better" Ichigo stood up but Rukia had to hold his arm and push his stomach up to get him to stand. He turned down the hall and began to walk away. Rukia was about to call out to him but the bell rang. The gang came from down the stairs and kids began filling the hallway.

"Hey Rukia, what's wrong?" Momo asked walking next to her best friend.

"Nothing, let's get to class." She nodded and followed. When Rukia walked, she hoped to see Ichigo in his seat staring out his window. When she stepped in, he wasn't there, and it was like that for the rest of the day.

Ichigo held his stomach and walked out the school. The staff sucked if they let a bleeding student walk out un detected. Well as far as undetected as Ichigo knew. He didn't know that Rukia was looking out the window, staring at him. Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked down the street. He had no idea where he was going but he sure as hell didn't want to be stuck in school.

After an hour of walking, Ichigo was in front of the cemetery gates. They were large iron gates that went around the whole lot. Ichigo pushed it open and walked to a spot in the back near a large tree. The stone was small and simple. It read MAKAKI KUROSAKI. MOTHER, WIFE, AND FRIEND RIP. Ichigo couldn't get the date on because of the money, but what was given was good enough. He braced against the tree and slide down until he was sitting. He pulled in one knee and rested his hand on it.

"Mom, why did it have to happen to you?" Ichigo closed his eyes as unwanted memories came flooding in.

"_Hey mom, is dad mad at me?" a 10 year old Ichigo asked his mother as they held hands and walked._

"_No honey, he was angry at Mr. Schiffer but he took it out on you."_

"_What did Mr. Schiffer do, he's always so nice to Karin, Yuzu, you, dad, and me."_

"_Well, one day when you're older, you'll know why your dad was mad" just then rain began to fall. Ichigo clutched the grocery bag tighter as Ulquiorra walked up to the two._

"_Masaki, I don't see why Isshin is angry at me"_

"_Well it may be the fact that you gave him the" she looked at Ichigo, "stuff and told him it was okay to use"_

"_He could have said no"_

"_But you're a professional dealer, how could he say no? And now he's and addict and using up all our money behind you. And we're out and he's gone off to the bottle because of withdrawal"_

"_Still I don't see why he's mad at me" Masaki huffed and grabbed Ichigo's hand tighter. She pulled him across the street when he called her out. "I wanted to say goodbye"_

"_What do you mean?" Masaki's eyes widened sa she saw a car coming. He pushed Ichigo out the way and a loud crash was heard._

"_Mom! Mom! Mom wake up, mom!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled her bleeding head onto his lap._

"_Ichigo, promise me something" she croaked out._

"_Mom" Ichigo cried harder._

"_Always protect your sisters" Ichigo cried harder and before the ambulance could reach, Masaki had died in her son's arms. _

"Well I kept my promise." Ichigo held out his arms. "I have the scars to prove it. How did a woman like you marry a bastard like him? A drunk druggie whose one mission in life is to- Ichigo was about to finish when his phone rang. He dug into his gray pants and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Ichigo, where are you!" Yuzu screamed through the phone. Ichigo jumped up fmo his spot.

"Is he back already!"

"No he's on the way from the shipment place for more supplies!"

"Okay stay calm, take Karin into your room and do your homework. I'm with mom right now so I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay"

"Sorry mom, duty calls" Ichigo picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He sprinted out the cemetery all the way home. When he reached the clinic door and shoved it open he saw Yuzu and Karin on the top of the stairs. They were frightened and looked a bit relieved that it was Ichigo who walked through the doors.

"Ichigo" they both said. The twin 10 year olds ran down to him. "Why did you leave school?" Karin asked.

"That's not important. Since he had to go to the warehouse, he probably bought some more stuff on his way back. So we don't much time until he comes back"

"I wish he would just stay out when he drank and stuff"

"Don't hold your breath kiddo" Ichigo patted Yuzu on her head. "Go to your rooms okay?" just then the door flew open.

"Ichigo, get your sorry ass out here!" the twins eyes got teary but Ichigo just smiled at them. Ichigo turned around and looked at Isshin.

"What?"

"Get out here" Ichigo walked out the door and was on the steps. His father smelled of weed and alcohol. In his hand was a half empty Hennessy bottle.

"What?"

"Why did you leave school early today?"

"How do you know that?"

"I was contacted and the person said you were missing from all afternoon classes."

"Why do you care?" Ichigo didn't get to blink when a fist connected with his face. He cursed as he held his broken jaw and looked back at his father. Yuzu and Karin were watching from the window and started to tear up a bit. Isshin looked up and saw them. They were too slow.

"Get out here!" he drunkenly yelled. His daughters looked at him and slowly walked out.

Rukia heard a scream and walked into the direction. What she saw made her cringe. It was Ichigo was standing in front of two frightened girl. She moved a bit closer to listen in.

"They aren't part of this, they don't deserve to see you like this" Ichigo said as he kept the two girls safe behind him. A drunk Isshin just walked up and pushed Ichigo to the side.

"Why are you crying huh?" he asked. They two girls just stood frozen in terror. Isshin raised his hand to hit but Ichigo promised his mother. He sprinted and tackled Ishhin down.

"Get back in the house!" he yelled and they obliged. Rukia watched in horror as Ichigp pinned the man down. "What kind of father would hit his own children like that?" he yelled. Isshin picked up the bottle from the ground and smashed it in frustration.

"Get off me!" he yelled.

"Not until you cool down!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Isshin picked up and shard of the glass and waved it up at him son. Ichigo managed to move his face but didn't expect him to push Ichigo over into the glass. "Shit!" Ichigo rolled over with the shard in his hand. "I don't know how mom could have married someone like you" Ichigo stood up and watched as Isshin's eyes look to the ground in shame. "Why do you have to hit me? Why did you have to listen to him? She's dead because of you and as soon as I turn 18 next year, I'm taking the twins with me. You don't deserve to be near them"

Ichigo walked into the house as he pulled out the glass from his hand. Rukia felt tears run down her face. He got all those wounds from his own father. His own father! And she just saw what happened there. He protected his sisters from their father. But how did Mr. Schiffer fit into all of this? He told Ichigo that he would get worse when he got home. How'd he know that? Aren't teachers supposed to help the kid when their family is abusive?

NOTE: this was a longer chapter but I decided to cut it in half cause so much ppl have been subscribing I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. Don't forget to review or PM cause they help me to write faster and more. I don't have a beta so the grammer might be bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to EVERYONE who subscribed I was so happy I ran around my house. Keep on reading and please Review or PM on any thoughts, ideas, *cough* compliments *cough*, yeah. LOL in this chapter we get a little IchiRuki action going on or do we? Lol

Disclaimer: I don't know bleach, or I wouldn't be writing this lol

Rukia waited in class. He didn't expect Ichigo to come to school, but was shocked when he walked in. He was wearing a long gray school sweater to cover his arms and Rukia had choke back the memories. She wanted to cry just thinking about it, but how did he live with it?

"Ichigo, you're almost an hour late. And why are you wearing that sweater, it isn't winter yet" Ms. Urahara asked as she sat at her desk.

"It's not his fault, he has to wear the sweater" Rukia and Ichigo's head shot to the person speaking. He has black hair and grayish eyes. "Sometimes in life things get to hard and the only relief comes from a razor" a couple laughs erupted and Ichigo could feel his blood boil.

"Kaien, why would you say something like that?" Rukia asked.

"It's alright babe. He's a big boy, he can cut himself is he wants. But orange isn't really emo try black or even green"

Wait, babe? He's calling her babe, but more importantly she's letting him do it?

"It's rude to say things like that" Rukia added as Kaien pouted a bit.

"Whatever"

"Enough of this little interaction, let's get back to the lesson" Ms. Urahara cut in. Ichigo's hands curled into fists and his breath began to quicken.

After a few more classes, it was time for lunch. Ichigo watch the gang leave the class and head to the roof. Rukia was talking to Kaien and he nodded and kissed her on the lips. Ichigo could feel something inside of him almost rip a bit, but didn't know what. Rukia was dating that jack ass, but why did he care? Kaien left and Rukia was about to leave when she turned around. She saw Ichigo sitting down with his elbows on the table and his for head in his palms. His large fingers gripped his hair tightly.

"I'm sorry about Kaien, he can do stupid things sometimes but he's a good guy" Rukia said as she pulled a chair next to Ichigo. He didn't look up when he spoke.

"Yeah he seems like a great guy"

"Ichigo I saw" his head slowly picked up and looked at her. His eyes were a fire that spelled pain and sorrow. Rukia just wanted to reach over and hold him until he was no longer an empty shell.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the fight you had. And the man, the two little girls" she took his hand and pushed up the sleeve. "And the glass incident."

"Rukia…I didn't…"

"You have to tell someone Ichigo, you can't keep living like that especially since you have sisters"

"I'm not. I turn 18 in two months. Then I can take Yuzu and Karin to live with me. I'll graduate high school, get a job and provide for them. I won't let them live in a place like that" Ichigo didn't know why he was being so open with her but somehow it felt right. Rukia was running her finger over his wounds, and that felt even better.

"Oh…" she said. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"Why did that Kaien guy call you babe and kiss you?" Rukia's finger stopped moving. He sounded angry that Kaien did that.

"He can, because he's my boyfriend" Ichigo at the moment looked away. He pulled his hand from under her fingers.

"Then we can't be seen with you like this Rukia"

"What, why?" she said stunned. Ichigo looked down at the desk

"Because I don't want to come between you and him" Ichigo stood up and walked out the classroom. Rukia was still seated.

"Hey Rukia, get your Chappy loving self over here!" Momo called and woke Rukia up. Rukia nodded and followed her friend.

The snow fell softly as Rukia walked down the block with Kaien. They were silent as they crossed the street. Rukia was wearing a white t-shirt with some jeans and a heavy blue jacket. Kaien was wearing some jeans and a black jacket over a green shirt.

"Why did you say that in class?" Rukia asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"About Ichigo, why did you say that about him?"

"Ah get over it babe it was just a joke. Hey look there he is right now!" Kaien said pointing to the park bench as the snow began to cover the ground. He was in a hoodie and some jeans. His face was pale and his eyes were hollow.

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Who cares?"

"I do"

"Why?"

"Because he's a friend of mine, just like how Soi Fon is _such_ a good friend of yours"

"I told you today, she kissed me, and I tried to stop her"

"With your tongue?"

"Whatever just go if you want. Not like we were going anywhere. I just wanted to take a walk but didn't want to do it alone"

"Really, that's why you called me?"

"Yeah not like wanted to do anything else. You just like going to stupid Chappy places" Rukia looked at him and shook her head. She walked away to Ichigo.

"Need some company?" Ichigo turned to look at her with wide eyes. He could see Kaien walk away.

"I don't think you should be here with me" his head motioned to the direction Kaien was going.

"It's okay" Rukia brushed some snow off the bench and took a seat. "Where are you sisters?"

"Sleeping over at a friend's house for the weekend" Rukia looked at his pale face and saw he was shivering.

"What are you wearing? This is way too thin for this weather"

"I don't have anything else, and I'm fine" Rukia hit him in the back of the head. He held his wound and looked at her. "Come with me" Rukia took his hand and began walking. His hand was so cold Rukia felt so bad for him. But she didn't feel just sympathy for him. There was something else there, but she didn't know what it was.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of being dragged, not that he was complaining. Her hand was so warm, it made his body tingle. They came up to a large town house. It was crème with black accents all over it. Rukia opened the door with a key and walked inside. It was furnished with classy and expensive décor. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the hallway that led to about five different rooms.

"Rukia is that you?" an older version of Rukia walked out from the side wearing a red sweater and some white jeans. "Who's this? He is so handsome, see I knew you could do better than Kaien!" Rukia and Ichigo blushed.

"Hisana, this is Ichigo, a _friend_ from school. I saw him freezing on the park bench and bought him here"

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, I'm Hisana, Rukia's older sister"

"Hello Hisana, nice to meet you too"

"I'm Byakuya" a tall man in a black suit walked in.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Ichigo"

"Yes, Rukia, he seems much better than that ingrate Kaien. I'm glad you have left him"

"Gosh, I'm still with Kaien. Ichigo's just a friend"

"Then how come you're holding hands?" Hisana pointed to their hands. They hadn't even realized that their hands were intertwined. Ichigo blushed as Rukia pulled her hand away.

"I'll be in my room" Rukia began ascending the stairs and Ichigo mulled over the though and followed her. Rukia's room was large and at the end of a hallway. There was a king sized bed in the corner. A vanity with a large mirror on the side. The empty wall on the side had a large cork board with pictures all over it with a desk and chair below it. Ichigo walked over to it and saw pictures of her and Renji, Tatsuki, Inoue, Momo, Toshiro, Kaien and even Keigo.

"Nice room"

"Take it off" Ichigo turned with a certain speed and saw Rukia holding a large black sweat shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that, put this on. Your shirt is wet from the snow. It's Byakuya's so you can wear it." Ichigo nodded. Rukia watched in fascination as he unzipped his hoodie. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. He pulled if over his head reveling a tanned and muscular 6 pack. On his abs were numerous scars and marks. There was one close to his collar bone that looked fresh. It was still bleeding a bit. "That happened today?" Rukia said walking to a door in her room.

"Yeah" she opened it and Ichigo saw a bathroom. She came back out with a white plastic box. She pointed to the bed and he sat down. Rukia pulled out a spray and shuck it. "Hey is that gonna, DAMN!" he choked down a scream as she sprayed his chest. Rukia giggled as he squirmed and choked down a scream.

"Get over it, it's just a disinfector."

"Yeah that burns like a bitch" Rukia watched as the sun came in a bit making his abs shine. She had to use every ounce of strength she had to look away. She pulled out a gauze and cleaned the wound before taping a clean one on it. "What no prescription doc?"

"No, I think you'll be just fine Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia laughed as she packed the stuff away. She put in on her table before taking a seat on the bed, close to the window. "Why where you in the park?"

"Oh, well I like to go there and think. When Yuzu and Karin aren't home, I don't like to be alone with him so I go out for walks and end up there"

"You really love them don't you?"

"Of course"

"And you love your dad" Ichigo turned around and looked at her. "If you didn't you would have hit him back when he hit you. You can't bring yourself to do it because you love him."

"So after playing doctor you're a shrink?"

"My talents vary"

"Oh yeah, and some of your talents are doing well in school?"

"Yeah"

"You good at sports?"

"Track and soccer"

"Can you cook?"

"That's an insult to even ask"

"Another talent is picking terrible boyfriends?"

"Yup"

"Really?"

"Hey! Wait I just heard what you said" she pouted and crossed her arms. Ichigo just laughed at her. It was the first time he laughed like that since his mother died.

"You admitted it midget"

"And you're a stupid strawberry"

"Man I can't believe someone smart like you could fall for something like that"

"I know, it was from the mind of a fourth grader trapped in your body"

"Yeah but you fell for it"

"Kids can be very tricky"

"Sure. So tell me about yourself Rukia" she looked up at him. No one other than Momo asked her that.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo scooted until his back was next to the window.

"I mean you know so much about me, and I know nothing about you"

"Well there isn't much to tell. Why don't you ask me something and I'll answer"

"Okay, where are your parents?"

"My mom and dad are always around the world doing business so I live with Hisana"

"Why did she marry a prick like Byakuya?"

"I don't even know myself"

"favorite color?"

"Purple"

"Favorite thing to do"

"Go to the Chappy carival every December 12th" Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Isn't Chappy that show for like ten year old girls"

"Yeah"

"And aren't you like 16?"

"17 but what's your point?"

"Well don't you think you're a little too old for that?"

"You are _never_ too old for the amazing Chappy"

"Wow, okay" Ichigo was about to speak again when his phone rang. He pulling it out his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ichigo I need you to come home"

"Why, didn't have your fun earlier?"

"Ichigo, please just come home, now."

"Why?"

"It has to do with your mother" Ichigo hung up the phone and slipped the thick hoodie over his head.

"I gotta go"

"Who was that?" Rukia asked as she followed him down the stairs.

"My dad"

"What'd he want?"

"To talk and he said it had to do with my mother. I'll see you around okay?" Rukia opened the door and he walked out. Ichigo turned around and could see the sandess in her eyes. Without thinking Ichigo bent down and kissed her cheek. When he stood back up and walked out into the snow.

"He is so much better than Kaien" Rukia turned around and saw Hisana with her hands folded.

"I guess so" Rukia admitted. She smiled and held her cheek. When Kaien kissed her on the lips she never felt like this. And Ichigo just kissed her cheek.

Ichigo sprinted and reached his house in a matter of minutes. He pushed his key in the door and walked in. he looked around and saw his dad sitting on the couch. Ichigo walked in.

"Why did you…." Ichigo looked at his dad then to the cold green eyes and wicked smile on Ulquiorra Schiffer's face.

"Hello Ichigo, nice to see you again. It seems the message I asked was never passed on so, I came to do it myself." Ichigo looked at his dad.

"How much?" Isshin asked after a moment of silence. Ulquiorra just laughed as he stood up. He walked over to Isshin and smiled even wider.

**Note: Okay I have no idea how this went. I just wanted to add this chapter to show Ichigo and Rukia move along a bit. The next chapter will be mostly about the whole plot and getting a grasp of what happened. We even get some father son bonding. **

**Please review, lots of people have subscribed and I thank you but review on what you think. When you do that I can take the comments and criticisms and make my story better, so please review. ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you to all my subscribers, you're the reason I have been posting a chapter a day or it might have been a chapter a week. *if you want 2 chapters a day, please review! Lol. Sorry for the bribe but hey whatever it takes to get a review right?* **

Chapter 4: A Past's Future

"It's a lot of money you know" Ulquiorra said as he walked closer to Isshin.

"Just tell me how much" Isshin crossed his arms and held a steady look in his eye. Ulquiorra crossed his own arms.

"Well seeing as though it's been roughly seven years, don't forget the price increase" Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo, "I'd say about 25 grand"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Isshin grabbed Ulquiorra's collar, "How the hell did it come to that? You bastard I bet Aizen is doing this to get back at me?"

"Please, why would he waste his time with someone like you? Now would you mind un handing me?" Isshin didn't move. He kept his glare with Ulquiorra's cold green eyes. "I didn't think so" in a moment Ichigo blinked and Isshin's face was facing the side while on his hands and knees. "I'll be going no, you got a month" Ichigo contemplated what to then decided to go with the voice in his head. Ichigo walked over to his father and helped him over to the couch. He got an frozen pack of peas and handed it to him.

"Like how it feels?" Ichigo asked as his father sighed. "What, nothing to say?"

"Ichigo, I'm…" he sighed once again and removed the pea from his face.

"Before you apologize, tell me how this shot started and why we were put in the middle of it"

"I think I owe you that much" he gestured to the seat across from him and Ichigo took it.

_ …_

"_So the great Isshin Kurosaki drinks at a petty bar like this?" Isshin looked up and smiled at his green eyes friend._

"_Ulquiorra Schiffer, how long has it been since I've seen you?" he pointed to the stool next to him. "Take a seat my friend"_

"_How's life going?"_

"_Ah well Masaki is great. I have a 9 year old son and twin daughters"_

"_Nice, but I mean with the clinic, how's it going?"_

"_Oh it's slow but I still get people in and out" Isshin looked at his drink._

"_So in other words, no one is coming in?"_

"_Everyone is going to that Ishida's hospital. They think I'm not fit enough to take care of people just because I quit my job there"_

"_And that's why you're here right now?"_

"_Yup, what else can I do? Getting drunk helps with the problems for a bit"_

"_And is the hangover worth it?"_

"_I guess now"_

"_Here, I use this" Ulquiorra pulled out a little baggie with some green looking stuff in it._

"_Schiffer, does this look like high school? I'm a grown man with a wife and three kids"_

"_And no money and a clinic that doesn't get any business with a wife and three kids to take care of and-_

"_Damn how the fuck did I get here? Wasn't I the top student in medical school?"_

"_And now you are running a soon to be closed clinic" Isshin looked down at the bag and sighed._

"_One time couldn't hurt anyone right?"_

"And you took it?"

"Yeah I did"

"And after that?"

"I got hooked, I couldn't sleep that weekend. I was jumpy, anxious, and it was on my mind. So I called him up and he set up a meeting with Aizen"

"Aizen as in drug lord Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yeah, that's him. When we meet I sorta held a gun to him and told him he had to give it to me"

"What did he do?"

"He laughed and handed it to me. I walked out and never paid him. When he came asking for his money, I would pay for what I bought. But then I began to lose all my money."

"And when Schiffer came to our house that time you took your anger out on me. Then mom took me out to buy groceries"

"Yeah"

"You know who we meet on our way home before she died?" Ichigo asked.

"No, who?"

"Schiffer, he kept asking why you were mad at him. We crossed the street and he called out to mom. She stopped and he said goodbye"

"And the car hit her" Isshin finished. "Could that have been a coincidence?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Ichigo sighed. The phone rang next to him and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, Ichigo you sure got big" the man on the phone said.

"Who is this?"

"I see your mother didn't raise you with manners, oh wait didn't she die a long time ago?"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"I'll give you one chance to guess"

"I don't want to play these shitty games with you"

"I like your attitude, you get to the point. You should and come work for me, lots of people would love to work under Sosuke Aizen"

"Why would I work for you?"

"You have a better way to pay of this debt?"

"Ichigo who is it?" Isshin asked. Ichigo looked up and his dad.

"It's a guy looking to hire me"

"Why would you get a job?"

"To pay of your debt"

"Ichigo…"

"What would I have to do?" Ichigo asked Aizen.

"Why don't we meet up"

"Time and place"

"I love how straight forward you are. Next Sunday at warehouse 10 at 3pm." Ichigo hung up the phone and looked at him father.

"Ichigo I don't need you to do that"

"Shut up, I would never do this for you. This guy is a drug lord and he can kill people at a whim. He knows about Yuzu and Karin and I don't want anything to happen to them." Ichigo stood up and walked out the house.

**Note: this chapter is kinda short but I just wanted it there to give some insight on what's gonna happen. The next chapter will be more on IchiRuki before his 'job interview'. I was wondering, what would you (if you were in Ichigo's place) do in that situation? Take the job? Get another one? Take Yuzu and Karin and ditch the old goat?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Man I have been getting SO MANY subscribers. I want to thank you all for that it means the world to me. A reviewer wanted to see more into the IchiRuki love story so that's what I had on my mind while I was writing this chapter (but it's NOT what you would expect). And the band Foster the People. I LOVE THEM. Check them out they are amazing. But do it after you read and review! ; ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I would be running around in authentic shinigami uniforms with their**

Chapter 5: Call It What You Want.

"So did he take the bait?" Aizen merely laughed at the question.

"What do you think?"

"He did"

"Look who's catching on. He's a simple minded boy. He does things without thinking about the consequences."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Ulquiorra asked sucking in on his cigarette and puffed out some smoke.

"Whatever I need to do to get the point through Isshin. That son of a bitch got what he wanted but didn't pay. It doesn't work like that" Aizen leaned back into his chair and smiled.

…

"Alright were gonna pair up and discuss what you read last night them if we have time answer a few questions" Ms. Urahara said as she sat down at her desk. Rukia turned around in her chair to face Ichigo.

"Hi" she said. Rukia was fighting a blush on her face. They didn't talk the weekend after their kiss and she was feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

"Hey" Ichigo replied. He was feeling the same but had a better way to hide it.

"Partners?"

"Sure why not"

"So what did your dad want when you got home?"

"Uh, it was about a job" it was a half lie.

"What did that have to do with your mom?"

"It was nothing important"

"Is she okay?"

"She's dead"

"Oh shit, my bad. I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, you didn't know. So what are you doing this Saturday?" Rukia's blush came back full force.

…

Ichigo walked into Yuzu and Karin's room. Both girls were talking while they watched the snow fall. Yuzu was wearing a pink sweater with some blue jeans while Karin wore a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"You girls ready?" Ichigo asked leaning against their doo.

"Where are you taking us?" Yuzu asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah, we better not be going to do something boring"

"I'm taking you to meet someone"

"Who?" Yuzu asked as they walked down the black. Isshin was still asleep at this time so Ichigo didn't have to worry about him.

"A friend of mine" Ichigo could see Rukia sitting down on the park bench as the snow fell around her. Her little nose was red compared to her pale skin. It made her look really cute. "Come on" he walked to her and she smiled. "Hey Rukia, these are my sisters"

"Hey guys, I'm Rukia. It's nice to meet you" Rukia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Rukia. I'm Yuzu" the little blonde smiled at her.

"I'm Karin" the black head said. "Are you Ichigo's girlfriend?" Ichigo found something off in the distance very interesting and kept his attention there.

"No, we're just goof friends" Rukia said

"How good?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo looked at her. She was never the one to be that _direct_ before.

"That was my question" Karin said surprised herself. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Whatever you two want to do. You get to pick everything today" Ichigo said. Rukia smiled at his affection for his sisters.

"I want like to go to the movies. We haven't been to one since mom died" Karin said as Yuzu nodded. Rukia could feel a wave of sadness wash over. She could tell Ichigo felt worse. His normally sparking honey amber eyes were now a dull and empty shade.

"Sure, there's that new Chappy movie out!" Yuzu said happily. Ichigo and Karin groaned as Rukia and Yuzu smiled. The group began walked and soon enough the twins were in front and Rukia and Ichigo were in the back.

"You really love them Ichigo. It's nice to see Mr. Tough Guy with a soft side" she nudged him in the side playfully and he blushed a bit. "Are you blushing?"

"No, it's the damn weather" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure" Rukia said. She involuntarily slung her hand though Ichigo's hand. She was about to pull it out when she felt a large and warm hand wrap around her cold one. Ichigo was looked straight ahead and Rukia just smiled. _Kaien never did that. Oh shit I'm still dating Kaien…wait this isn't a date. It's just me hanging out with a friend and his sisters. Yeah, that sounds good._

"It's okay, it's not a date" Rukia looked up and him with wide eyes.

"I…uh..."

"Unless you want it to be one but, that would be cheating." Ichigo reassured her. Rukia smiled so brightly, she felt like everything was the way it should be.

"Come on slow pokes!" Yuzu called out.

About 20 minutes later they were in the movie theater with two buckets of popcorn, four sodas, and a sleepy Ichigo. Rukia watched as the movie started Ichigo, who sat next to her, yawned. He slouched down a bit and rested his head on the back of the chair. Rukia smirked at how he looked when he's asleep. His semi-permanent scowl was gone and he seemed calm, even content.

"Ichigo…hey Ichigo wake up" Rukia pushed him until he was awake.

"What midget?" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Rukia slapped the back of his head and his body went forward with the force. "What the fu-

"It's not polite to swear Ichigo" Yuzu said as they stood up. Rukia saw Ichigo look up at the black screen before a light bulb went off.

"Oh, it's over" the three girls nodded as he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his body. "Let's go then" the gang walked out the theater together. As they walked down the block Ichigo asked them if they wanted some hot chocolate. They nodded and went to a nearby café. "Can I get three hot chocolates please?" Ichigo asked while the three girls found a table by the window. He picked up the gray holder for the hot drinks after paying and walked back to the table. "Here you guys go"

"How come you didn't get one for yourself Ichigo?" Yuzu asked as she blew some heat off the chocolaty drink.

"Not that thirsty" he shrugged. Soon Yuzu and Karin were having their own conversation. Rukia looked over to Ichigo as he stared off into space.

"I had fun today" she said as he looked over to her.

"Yeah that's good. I had a nice nap today"

"You missed a really good movie"

"Anything with bunnies thinking their friends betrayed them in a strawberry picking contest but then make up in the end does not qualify as a good movie. Or a movie at that"

"Well I thought you would have loved it"

"Why's that?"

"Because it was about strawberries"

"Okay so the next time we go see a movie I'm picking one about midgets" Rukia reached her foot under the table and kicked Ichigo in the leg. "Ow, damn midget and your violence"

"The next movie?" Rukia asked finally processing what he said. Ichigo almost blushed but looked away.

"If you want another one"

"I would love that, I had so much fun today"

"I'm glad you did" This voice didn't come from Ichigo. It came from his black haired look alike.

"Kaien, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked standing up.

"I was passing by on my way to your house to pick you up when I saw this" he gestured to Ichigo and his sisters. "Are you on a date with this freak?"

"It's not a date. Ichigo is not a freak. He just invited me to go watch a Chappy movie with his sisters"

"Why would you go with him? You could have called me and I would have taken you"

"The last time we were together you told me I just drag you to stupid Chappy places."

"Come on Rukia, stop being such a bitch to me" Ichigo stood up in front of Rukia.

"Don't talk to her like that."

"I can talk to her however the fuck I want to. She's _my_ girlfriend" he said stepping a bit closer to Ichigo.

"Come on don't do this now, Ichigo your sisters are here" Rukia could see his anger deflate a bit and sighed.

"Alright, come on let's go now." Yuzu and Karin stood up walked to the door. "Rukia, I'll walk you home" Rukia nodded and followed him out leaving her boyfriend alone with his anger. Once Ichigo dropped Yuzu and Karin off he made his way down the block with Rukia.

"I'm sorry about Kaien, he's a good guy but-

"But a major dick head? Rukia why are you with someone like him? I mean he's such an ass. I had a feeling he was gonna hurt you so I didn't leave you with him. I don't like him at all. I think you should stop seeing that jerk. He barely has time for you and I bet he only calls or takes you out if he has nothing better to do"

"Why are you saying stuff like that? You don't even know him. Just because he has a little temper doesn't mean he's such a bad guy. And he calls me and takes me out all the time" Rukia lied but Ichigo was thrashing her boyfriend, she couldn't let him do that.

"Yeah sure. I bet he's cheated on you, that's what guys like him do"

"What? Why the hell would you think that he would cheat on me? He loves me. He told me that already"

"And you believe him? I bet you guys had sex afterwards"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Rukia you're not dumb. You definitely aren't blind and deaf. He said that to get you in bed. I can believe you did it with a jerk like him. It's stupid to trust a guy like that." Ichigo turned and walked up the steps to Rukia's house.

"It was not stupid. I love him and he loves me"

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day it'll be true" Rukia could feel her hands clench into fists. Before thinking she lifted a hand and slapped Ichigo. He was no longer facing her but the side. A red print on his face was visible. Ichigo looked back at her and nodded. Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Ichigo beat her to it. "That's how it is?" Rukia could see the hurt in his eyes as he walked away. She sighed and turned around to see Hisana.

"I don't wanna hear it right now" Rukia said as she walked past Hisana.

"Well you don't want to but you're gonna. Rukia, Ichigo was just looking out for you. There was no need to hit him. You could have told him not to talk about Kaien like that instead of hitting him" Rukia walked up the stairs. She sat on her bed and sighed. She had hit Ichigo. Just like his father must have done countless time. the one person he found a friend in hit him.

_What a friend you are Rukia._

…

Ichigo huffed as he walked down the block. His face still had the feeling of when Rukia hit him. The girl he started to like, even love. The girl who bought a smile back to his face. The girl who made him laugh after 7 years. Ichigo was tired of people hitting him. He could feel anger boil inside of him.

"Going somewhere Kurosaki?" Kaien appeared in front of Ichigo with two guys behind him. Ichigo recognized them as Kairya and Ichimaru.

"Yeah, home" Ichigo walked around them but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"I didn't beat your ass down in that café because you had your sisters there, but there's nothing stopping me now"

"And let me guess, you bought those two because you couldn't take me on your own?"

"Shut your mouth. Who the hell do you think you are taking my girl out?" Before Ichigo could answer him Kaien threw a punch. Ichigo caught it in his hand. "What the…Ichimaru, Kairya hold him down" the two came over to hold Ichigo down but didn't get to. Ichigo turned around and punched Ichimaru in the face. Kairya came up to kick him but Ichigo caught his foot. He was winning before he felt a strong knee get him in the back of the knee. Ichigo fell to the floor as Kaiens friends held him down. Ichigo threw his limbs in the air but they were caught.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cried out I pain as the three guys jumped him. He tried his best to get away but was held down tight. He threw his legs in the air multiple times. When it finally connected with Kaien's face, he backed off a bit.

"Let him go" Kaien said. His cronies followed his orders and let go of Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't get up. He was broken, bruised, and bloodied. He rolled over in pain as the three guys ran away laughing. A lady ran to Ichigo's side. She looked familiar to him but his right eye was swollen and both were fighting back tears so he couldn't make out who it was.

"Ichigo? Ichigo are you okay?" from the voice Ichigo could tell that it was Yoruichi.

"Yeah, just Jim dandy Yoruichi" he said as she helped him up.

"I saw what happened there you know"

"Great, a suspension is just what I need"

"You're not getting suspended" she helped him home and he told her she could leave. When he knocked on the door his dad answered.

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Ichigo pushed past his father and made his way to the stairs.

"A little less what you dish out" he mumbled before going to his room. tomorrow was Sunday which means he had his meeting with Aizen. "Great, perfect weekend" Ichigo rolled into his bed and fell asleep with the hopes of things going smoothly tomorrow.

**Note: sorry for the long wait. I lose my chapter last night then when I was rewriting I couldn't remember anything so I ate some cereal and went to bed. Yeah, I do not like Rukia in this chapter but it helps later on when Ichigo gets his job. Kaien is always a jerk (lol). So thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Until the next chapter, Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Chapter 6, wow didn't think this would catch on but I have so many subscribers I was proven wrong. So this is Ichigo's 'job interview'. No much other than that but what do I know? I just write down as my ideas come without planning. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: Pumped Up Kicks

Ichigo got out the cab after paying the man. He zipped up his hoodie as the cold December weather came rushing straight his body. Anything could go through hi, right now. The girl he liked slapped him, her boyfriend beat the shit out of him, and he has to work for drug lord Sosuke Aizen to pay off his drunken, druggie, and abusive father. Yeah, nothing wrong with that life picture.

Warehouse 10, better known as hueco mundo, was large. It was all black from the outside. The only color came from the doors yellow spray paint. Even the windows that ran along the top of it were tinted with black paint. Ichigo walked to the door and tried to open it. When it didn't budge he decided to knock.

"Name" a loud and rough voice called from inside. Ichigo was intimidated to say the least but wouldn't let them know that.

"Ichigo, Aizen asked me to meet him here today" the door opened and revealed a tall man with an eye patch and black spikey hair.

"Kurosaki's son right?" Ichigo nodded and the man smiled wickedly. "I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, Aizen's body guard"

"Oh"

"So just follow me kid. I heard you were giving Aizen some lip over the phone right?" Ichigo nodded as they walked. The place looked like an ending action setting for some Rocky movie. There were large crates filled with drugs all over the place. Other than that there were men all over smoking and drinking. Some were standing while others were sitting. Ichigo saw some girls dancing on them and looked away. Zaraki lead Ichigo to a wooden door. In the middle of it was a piece of glass that made it hard to see through. Zaraki knocked on it.

"Come in" Aizen answered and Zaraki looked down to Ichigo who nodded. He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. The office was pretty small. There was a couch on one side with a bookshelf next to it. In the middle was a desk with stacks of paper on it and a smiling brown haired guy behind it. "Hello Ichigo, take a seat" he pointed to the leather chair. Ichigo sat in it and looked at the man.

"What do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked before the awkward silence came in. but Aizen's reply was much worse. He started laughing and Ichigo could feel himself tense up.

…

Rukia sat on her bed and flipped through her phone. When she found Ichigo's number she pressed the green button. It started ringing but no one answered. When Rukia was about to hang up she heard a voice.

"Hello?" it said.

"Uh Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Oh Rukia, this is Yuzu."

"Oh it Ichigo there?" Rukia held her pillow closer to her body.

"No he wasn't home all day. Yesterday he came home beaten up by some kid at school and didn't talk to us then this morning he left without warning. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Rukia wondered who would beat him and up and only Kaien would come to mind. She shrugged it off. Kaien wasn't like that. Ichigo probably ran into a kid and started a fight or something.

"Oh I don't. But when he comes back tell him I called and to call me back when he can"

"Okay sure thing Rukia! And I can't wait for our next movie together"

"Sure thing Yuzu" Rukia said unsure if there would be a next one.

…..

"All I want from you is to go around and sell to normal people, collect the money, and bring it back here. I pay pretty good so you can pay off that debt pretty fast. And I'll even let you use some of the product if you're a good boy" Ichigo shuck his head. "What's the matter?"

"What, that's it? Sosuke Aizen, _the_ drug lord of Japan, hell maybe even Asia is just gonna let my dad off the hook after paying off his debt?" Aizen leaned back in his char.

"You're right. I was planning on beating him to the brink of death. I wouldn't kill him because that would let him off the hook"

"So what are you gonna do to me?"

"Well one thing is for sure, if you cross me I'll kill you and that precious Kuchiki of yours" Ichigo's eyes spelled anger when he thought about Rukia and Kaien. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Listen we're not here for book club. Tell me what else you want from me"

"Nothing"

"Really? I find that hard to believe"

"Well for now that's all I need from you. If the time shall come when I need more I'll let you know" Ichigo nodded. "Every Saturday and Sunday from 6am to 9. I know you have school on the weekdays so I'll cut you some slack"

"Why are you so nice to me? And don't give me that because you remind me of myself bullshit" Aizen chuckled.

"Well I like you kid. You're nothing like your father and that's a good thing. Now go I have work to do" Ichigo nodded and go up. When he was out of the room Aizen picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, it's me" after a moment of listening Aizen smiled. "Okay, don't let him know though. This is just a precautionary thing" he smiled wider and hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: so I was working on another Bleach fan fic but it isn't like this one. It is more of that sappy love crap one we all love to hate but still end up reading it. I don't know if I should post it but if you would like another one to read PM me about it. This is chapter err….7! Okay so this is more of the school chapter. We had our share of suspense now we get back to high school life. Some people may not like Rukia in this but I am tired of Ichigo always being the bad person in fanfics. Enjoy! Read! Review! PM!**

Chapter 7: Hell's Beat

Ichigo yawned as he sat down in his seat. He was the first one there because he couldn't sleep last night. He kept thinking about Aizen. He was tired, god knew it with the amount of times he yawns, but his mind had insomnia. He looked out the window as the soft sunlight made the untouched snow glisten on the trees. He placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head in it.

"Damn" he said taking his hand down. "Stupid Kaien" his face was a little busted and he had a few major scratched and black and blues but Ichigo could take it. He had gotten worse from his father so he didn't need and treatment. Soon enough the class started filing in one by one. Ms. Urahara walked in and motioned for Ichigo to come.

He got up and walked to the desk. Just the Rukia walked in the classroom. She saw Ichigo talking to Ms. Urahara and decided to talk to him later. She took her seat and looked around. Momo, Renji, and Keigo where here but Tatsuki was absent. Her parents took her to America for a karate competition. Rukia saw Ichigo nod. Ms. Urahara pointed to a seat in the front of Rukia's row. Ichigo walked over to it and sat down. He was now four seats away from her and she couldn't help but slump in her seat.

"Hey Rukia did you here?" Momo said as Ms. Urahara was writing on the board. She looked at her friend.

"What?"

"Ichigo got jumped" Rukia nodded knowing he was beaten up. It couldn't have been Kaien. He had a temper but never fought people before. Just then she looked over and saw him sitting on the opposite side of the classroom laughing with some kids.

"So Ichigo I heard you pissed off some senior and he pounded you in the street" Ichimaru said as he started to laugh. "No wonder you look so bad"

"No that's not it" Rukia was surprised. He was never the one to answer their petty comments. "Your mom was just a bit rough last night. She said something about an annoying son messing up her life" the class erupted with laughter and Ichimaru just looked away.

The rest of the morning went off the same. When the teacher wasn't looking kids would talk about Ichigo who would just ignore it. The weirdest thing was Ulquiorra and him seem to have an invisible conversation that ended with Mr. Schiffer smiling. When the lunch bell finally rang Rukia walked over to Ichigo ignoring her friends calls.

"Hey Ichigo" she said. She didn't really didn't know how to act to or know what to say. "I called but Yuzu said you were out"

"I had to do stuff" he was giving her an icy tone she only heard when he talked about his dad or Mr. Schiffer.

"Listen I-

"Don't bother Rukia. I better go, Kaien's waiting for you" and with that Ichigo got up and walked out the class, bumping Kaien's shoulder on his way out. Kaien just walked over to Rukia and smiled at her.

"So what you doing after school today?" he said putting a hand over her shoulder and walking to the roof with her.

"Nothing really" she said as they walked to the table. All her friends were sitting there. When Kaien sat down she noticed their conversation stopped. "So what's up?" Rukia asked noticing some tension. Just the Kaien got a text and looked at his phone.

"Oh I gotta go, Gin just told me Coach is looking for me" Rukia nodded as he kissed her on the cheek. It was nothing compared to Ichigo's kiss. When he was gone she asked her question again.

"It was Kaien" Renji said after a while. Rukia looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well" Toshiro continued. "Me and Renji were at practice with Kaien, Kairya, and Ichimaru yesterday"

"And we heard him talking to them in the locker room" Renji picked up. "He said something about following you and him home after he saw you guys in the café together. He saw the argument you guys had and when you slapped him he walked away" everyone looked at Rukia as shame grew visible on her face. "But I agree with what Ichigo said about Kaien"

"Anyways" Toshiro said noticing Renji trail off. "He was talking about the three of them really pounded him when he was walking home" Rukia was left with her mouth open. Kaien had done it. And she was thinking he started a fight with someone when he was jumped, by her boyfriend.

"Oh god" Rukia managed.

"Rukia one, you had no right what so ever to slap him. And two, you should go talk to him" Inoue said. Rukia looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. Inoue liked Ichigo and had told her so.

"Orihime….i'm sorry"

"It's okay, we can't help who we like" she said. Rukia nodded and got up. She had to go talk to Ichigo. She started down the stairs as fast as ever. When she was in the hallway she saw Kaien and Soi Fon getting scolded by Mr. Ishida.

"Mr. Ishida, what happened?" Rukia asked. Kaien got tense when he saw her there.

"I caught these two in the supply closet" Rukia looked at him.

"I was just telling her to leave me alone when she pulled me in there" Kaien said. Soi Fon scoffed at his pathetic attempt.

"To late now lover boy. Your precious Rukia knows you've been sleeping with me behind her back" she said as if it was nothing. Rukia looked at her with hate. "Not my fault you couldn't keep him happy"

"Shut it both of you" Mr. Ishida cut in. "Detention for a month" Rukia waited for Mr. Ishida to leave then spoke.

"We're done" she said fighting back tears.

"Rukia listen to me-

"No, it's over Kaien" Rukia saw him walking to her but went the other way. She ran down to the classroom and opened the door. Hot tears were running down her face as she did. When she looked in she saw Ichigo standing up in front of the window. She ran to him and hugged him from behind. Ichigo was taken back and looked behind him. He peeled Rukia off him and looked at her.

"Are you crying?" he asked as she wiped some tears away.

"You were right! He was cheating on me with Soi Fon. I was stupid to listen to and believe him Ichigo. I'm so sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for slapping you. I know that you thought of me as a friend and I hit you just like your father did!" Rukia sobbed. Ichigo wiped her tears away and she looked up at him.

"It's okay. I'm over that" Rukia could tell he was being honest.

"I'm glad" Rukia said smiling. Ichigo was hurting inside. All he wanted to do was hug her and make her feel better but he couldn't. Not with Aizen knowing about her. He could use her against him and he didn't want to drag her into this. "So where does this leave us now?"

"Nothing" Rukia's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia, you were the one person I trusted. The one person I let into my life. The person who made me smile and laugh after 7 years. And you were the one person to hurt me the most" that wasn't a lie. She had hurt him far deeper than any wound he ever got.

"Ichigo, I'm-

"I know you are but I just can't do it again. I lost my heart the day my mother died in front of me. You gave me one back and ripped it out as soon as I got used to it. I just can't deal with it anymore. I won't deal with it anymore. I'm gonna make some money move out next month and live with my sisters. That's all I need. I don't need any more pain" Rukia was about to speak when the bell rang. Ichigo sat down while the class started coming in.

Rukia walked to her seat and dropped down in it. She had hurt him to point that he has given up on everything. She looked at her hands that were on the desk.

_What have I done? My boyfriend cheated on me. And when Ichigo tried to tell me I slapped him. I defended and trusted that jerk over Ichigo. I have known Kaien for so many years and Ichigo not even a month. Ichigo has made me feel things I didn't know possible. And I screwed it all up. This is my entire fault_.

**Note: So that's why I added the Rukia hurting Ichigo like that. So he could use it to protect her from Aizen. Some people might be thinking 'wow a slap, get over it' but think about this, after 7 years of abuse, the one person you start to like decided to hit you when you're telling them something to benefit them? It's gonna sting. Okay so I up loaded 2 chapters today because I made you wait an extra day for chapter 5. So hope you enjoyed and review please! **

**P.S Thanks for all your subscriptions, it was another reason on why I posted this chapter up today. So I think there might be 3 maybe 4 more chapters for Don't Hold Your Breath and I **_**might**_** up load my other all romance IchiRuki fanfic. Ummm…what else….uhh….i think that's it but I bet at like 1 am I'm gonna jump up in bed and be like 'oh schnap I forgot to say that!'. **

**Anyways that's enough rambling for now. Until next time, AnimeGri15. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: So tonight (which would be last night for you guys) my whole block's power went out. Including my laptop charger and internet connection and everyone who I can 'borrow' has a password, but I'm not complaining because I have one too. So with nothing better to do I decided to get a heads up in my story. This is more of the action we all love. It has some school life in it but mostly it leads up to the end. Gosh my neck is killing me! I had it in an awkward position and it won't let me forget it! GAHH! **

Chapter 8: Houdini

Ichigo just sat and watched as Ulquiorra taught the lesson. He didn't get one word the man was saying. It wasn't because he didn't get it, actually Ichigo was pretty smart, but he just wasn't paying attention. Ichigo looked out the door as people passed by. He saw a familiar black haired man look into the door and open it. Everyone stopped and looked at him. The students were pretty scared. Zaraki was a pretty scary person. Ulquiorra just watched as the man walked in.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Uh yeah, I'm here for Ichigo Kurosaki" Schiffer looked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo do you know this man?"

"Yeah I do"

"And it's okay if I let you go with him?"

"Yeah" Schiffer nodded as Ichigo got up with his stuff. He walked out the room as the class began buzzing.

"Is that his father?"

"He looks like a gang member"

"I told you he was in a gang"

Rukia looked at the door. That definitely wasn't Ichigo's father. She looked to the side and saw them outside. She wished she could hear them but seeing was enough for now.

"Ichigo I want you to deliver today" Zaraki handed him the black bag he had in his hands.

"Why me?"

"Because Aizen wants you to"

"Okay"

"Kid, who are you working for him?"

"This isn't show and tell"

"Come one just tell me"

"To pay of my father's debt to him worth 25 grand"

"So you're helping your dad?"

"Hell no, that abusive bastard, I'm doing it for my two little sisters. I don't want them getting dragged into this."

"Oh I see now" Ichigo nodded and looked in the bag. It was a tiny plastic baggie with something that looked like green mulch.

"So where do I take this too?" Zaraki gave him the address and name. Ichigo nodded and took off. Rukia sat in her seat and wondered what was in the bag. She looked at the tall man and saw he pulled out a phone and called someone before walking in the direction Ichigo went.

After an almost thirty minute walk, Ichigo made it to his destination. The whole time he was wondering how he was gonna do it. He walked up to the red brick house and knocking on the black door with a golden 4345 on it. After a moment a guy with black hair and a 69 tattoo on his face opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he said eyeing Ichigo.

"Uh, Aizen sent me to give you this" Ichigo handed him the black bag. The man smiled and took it.

"Come in kid" Ichigo was hesitant for a moment before walking in. His house was pretty clean and tidy. The man led him to the living room and gave him a seat on the white couch. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I don't think that's your concern"

"I see, well I'm Shuhei Hisagi. Let me get your money and you can be on your merry way" Shuhei got up and walked off. Ichigo sat in his seat a bit tense. When he came back he handed Ichigo a few hundred bills. "That should be enough" Ichigo nodded before walking out. By the door he saw a picture of symbol. It looked like the police's 9th division squad. Ichigo shrugged it off before leaving.

…..

"Good boy Ichigo" Aizen said as Ichigo handed him the money.

"Yeah now you can have Zaraki stop following me. Aizen's eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal.

"Well how else would I have known that you have two sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Twins but fraternal. And then there's Ms. Rukia Kuchiki. Princess to the Kuchiki throne. You picked a good one there but you turned her down didn't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I understand, she broke your heart. And when she was done with her little boyfriend she came running back to you"

"Next your gonna tell me that the same thing happened to you?"

"No, but I wished it did."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo didn't know why he was interested but something told him it had to do with him.

"Masaki and I were as you kids say dating. We were going for about 2 years when she caught me cheating on her. I didn't do it purposely though. I was drunk and made a mistake but she wouldn't listen to me. We were done and she started going with your father. The anniversary of when she caught me was the day he proposed to her" Ichigo was left in shock. His mother used to be into this guy?

"Wait my mother was a kind person. She would never like a drug lord"

"Well this was when I was in medical school with your father. He opened a clinic and I turned to another type of medical help"

"Medical Marijuana hardly counts as a medical help"

"To you, but to others it is the best thing to ever happen"

"Wait how'd we get from talking about the drop off to our love life's?"

"Looks like I'm a better father than yours" Ichigo looked away. As much as he hated to admit it he was kinda right. His father never had conversations with him like this. Their conversations started with a fist and ended with blood. And this damn drug lord was here having a decent conversation with him.

"Anything else you need?"

"Not for now."

"I though you said I wasn't gonna work weekdays"

"Well I had to test you"

"So that's it then? I'm gonna start working for you?" Aizen nodded. "How long is it gonna take to pay off the whole debt?"

"I'm guessing about two months three tops" Ichigo nodded and jetted out of there. When he was in the clear outside, he ran. Ichigo's mind was racing. When he stopped, he found himself at a dock. The wooden panels he stood on where floating in clear and quiet water. The sun was reaching it giving it a beautiful glow. Off on the other side was another town Ichigo didn't know.

"That bastard was with my mom. I bet that's why he wanted dad to get hooked. For fucking revenge." Ichigo spat his word out with so much venom he was surprised the air didn't turn black. He sighed and sat down. If it wasn't about ten minutes away from a crack house, this would have been a good place to come to.

…..

Zaraki walked along the streets and waited for Hisagi to come. After a moment he saw the ever to knowing 69 tattoo.

"What took you so long?"

"Who was that kid?" Hisagi asked. Ichigo had just dropped off the drugs and left.

"Kurosaki's son"

"Damn, he's the kid that's gonna pay of his father's debt?"

"Yup, and he's also out next and final move" Hisagi looked up to Zaraki with a hint of fear in his eyes. Who knew what the inner mind of Zaraki was capable of?

**Note: I have a frequent reviewer (who I love because that person reviewed every chater I think) who was confused on how Azien knew about Rukia well know you know. This chapter was a filler almost. My fanfic is drawing an end soon so this helped push it along. Review and PM with anything you have on your mind.**

**Thnxs ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I don't own bleach because if I did the mange would be coming out a lot faster than it already is. Man this is so late but I was just stuck. Not with ideas because I knew exactly what I wanted to write but I was diagnosed with a common disease called laziness so I had to take me medicine and relax. My doctor said that it would be best if I didn't do anything, and who am I to not follow doctor's orders? And because my cousins were over and we had a great time so I was occupied. But here it is! **

Chapter 9: Miss You

Ichigo sat down on his bed while he rubbed his wet hair with the towel. When he was certain the orange was dry, he put on a faded pair of black jeans. On top he wore a blue and red plaid shirt. The top two buttons were left open so his ripped chest could dry. Ichigo walk out his room and made his way down the stairs. He was stopped at the bottom by a familiar face.

"Where are you going so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Work, you know that. The things the adult does while the children stay home and play or get drunk" Ichigo walked passed his father and put on his hoodie and black and white Converses.

"Ichigo I don't need you to work"

"How are you gonna pay of your debt? Is money just gonna fall from the sky?" Ichigo walked out the door and slammed it shut. He walked straight and climbed into the black Benz that was outside his door.

"Tough morning kid?" Zaraki asked before driving off.

…A FEW HOURS LATER…

"Ichigo, you've done well so far. You deliver, get the money, and come straight back. It almost seems that you were meant to have this job."

"Don't lose track of why I'm here. I'm gonna pay of this debt and I'm done with you and this place" Ichigo said handing Aizen the wad of cash he collected over the past three hours. A few times he had to use the un loaded gun Aizen gave him to get the money.

"Yes, now I want a favor from you" Aizen said as he smoked his rolled up weed.

"What?"

"Smoke this" he reached his hand over his desk and held out the weed.

"What the hell? Why would I do that?"

"Do you want to pay off the debt?"

"You told me that I would just make the deliveries and collect the money"

"I also said if I needed a favor I would ask, no_ tell _you to do it"

"I don't see how this is a favor"

"Take it, or do poor Karin and Yuzu have to grow up without a mother and father" Ichigo looked at this man with so much hate he was surprised Aizen didn't die on the spot. Ichigo stretched his long arm and took the drug from his hand. "Go on" he egged Ichigo on.

"Fuck my life" Ichigo said before bringing the tip to his mouth. He sucked in and immediately felt like he was being suffocated. He pulled the piece out his mouth and choked back some coughs. "What the hell? How is something like that good? How do idiots get hooked on this crap?" he said.

"Well that's all for today. You can go now Ichigo, it's already after 6."

"Wait what about my payment"

"I'll keep is stocked up until the day you reach your amount." Ichigo nodded and stood up. He walked out the door and practically ran out the warehouse for some fresh air.

Ulquiorra came in and sat down in the seat Ichigo once kept warm. He stared as Aizen smiled wickedly.

"Why give him the weed?"

"So once he gets hooked, he can always work for me. You think I would let such a valuable employee slip away?"

Outside the door Zaraki was listening and shaking his head.

…..

Ichigo swung in the empty swing set. He didn't feel like going home yet, not when he still smelt the stench of the weed. That was something he didn't want to experience again. Ichigo sighed as he thought about Rukia. He missed the little midget. When she came running into the classroom crying he wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss her until she felt better. But he had to stay away from her. Aizen had already threatened to kill his father if he didn't smoke what if Ichigo messed up? It would be Rukia, Yuzu, or Karin that had to pay and he didn't want that.

"Need some company?" he looked up and saw Rukia in a blue jacket and a pink scarf around her neck. He didn't answer and she sat in the swing next to him.

"Déjà vu huh"

"I guess so."

"Not to be rude but why'd you come here"

"Public park"

"Not here, here with me"

"Because I saw you here alone and wanted to talk to you" Ichigo had to get her away. Is Aizen had sent Zaraki to sky on him once who's to say he won't do it again?

"So when you're done with Kaien you come back to me? Is that what I was to you Rukia? A second piece of meat?"

"Ichigo, no it wasn't like that at all. I like spending time with you"

"Yeah until people tell you the truth."

"Ichigo I'm sorry" Ichigo was about to say something when a blue haired and blue eyes boy came holding two cups of coffee.

"Here Rukia, you wanted a hot chocolate right?" he said. "Oh hey Ichigo, what's up?" he said with an awkward voice.

"I should go, I don't want to intrude on your date" Ichigo said as his heart broke a little more. He stood up but was stopped with a hand on his own.

"Ichigo, it's not like that" Ichigo wanted to believe her but he just couldn't.

"What, it took a whole day to get over Kaien?" Ichigo said Kaien but meant himself, from the look in his eyes, she knew it too.

"It's not a date! He saw me alone in the street and offered to go on a walk with me. I said yes and he asked if I wanted a drink. I saw you and told him when I would be. He was just being a friend." Rukia looked into his honey amber eyes. The last time they met in the park she had taken him to her house. When she looked into his eyes that day, she saw a firs of life being sparked. Now, they were just an empty shell of lost hope.

"Yeah Ichigo, I just saw her and….I should get going anyways" Grimmjow made a quick goodbye before leaving.

"It wasn't a date"

"Ok" Ichigo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Were you jealous?"

"No I wasn't"

"Then why'd you care?"

"Maybe I felt like caring? Is that a crime? Oh wait it is because the last time I cared about you, I got slapped in the face"

"Hey, you were talking some pretty bad crap about my boyfriend"

"About your boyfriend?" Ichigo was smart and knew that meant she was still with him, "But you fsil to mention the fact that everything I said about your _boyfriend_ was, _is_ true"

"I guess so, but it didn't mean you had the right to talk about him like that. You had no place to tell me what to do with my life!" as soon as she said, she regretted it. It was almost telling her that he had no place in her life. "Ichigo, I didn't mean…"

"No you did and that's okay. God wasn't I the fool here? I'm in love with the girl who held me to no place in her life. Isn't that just great huh?"

"Ichigo-

"It's okay Rukia, I won't intrude on your life anymore" Ichigo was bout to say more when his phone rang. He pulled it out his pocket and hit the green button. "Hello?"

"Ichigo, it's Zaraki, Aizen wants to talk to you"

"What does Aizen want now? I finished working an hour ago" Ichigo thought his voice sounded a bit different but guessed it was the way he sounded on the phone.

"I don't know. I'm in my car in front of the café. Get her fast, I don't have much patience" Ichigo nodded even though he couldn't see it. Ichigo looked back at Rukia and walked away.

"Ichigo wait!" she called running after him "You said you were in love with me?"

"I gotta go now Rukia. And don't worry about it, I'm a big boy I can handle myself" He walked again but Rukia grabbed on his arm. Ichigo looked up and the sky and used all his will power to pull away from her warm grasp.

Rukia watched as Ichigo walked away from her. Their argument went zooming in her head, although the only thing that she could hear was Ichigo when he told her that he loved her. Rukia unconsciously followed him as he walked. She watched him climb into a black car. He was talking to the guy who had come and taken him from class the other day. Rukia watched a bit closely and her eyes grew wide when she saw what he handed Ichigo.

"Here is today's delivery" Zaraki took out the little clear warp with the drugs in it.

"Thanks" Ichigo said as he shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey loan me some money for gas" Ichigo groaned. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a 20. "I'll pay you back later"

Rukia covered her mouth as she saw Ichigo pull out some money and take the drug. Tears began falling down her face as the car drove off. She fell onto her knees in realization of what she just saw.

**Note: not my best chapter, I know that. But I just wanted to get this up there. I promise the next one will be better and longer. OMG Rukia thinks he is doing drugs now. Ichigo told him he loved her. I just added Grimmjow cause I like his blue hair lol. Anyways things seemed to take a different turn of events than I planned so I'll just see where it takes me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This story took a turn I didn't expect it to take so now I am cruising down unknown streets filled with endless plot ideas. So let's see where this takes me. I'm gonna add some more high school into the story and the roof. I swear you cannot have high school based bleach without a roof scene. So let us recap. Rukia saw Ichigo 'getting drugs'. He accidentally said he loves her. He has to stay away from here so Aizen (who he works for to pay off his father's debt) doesn't harm her. Enjoy and don't forget to make friends with the Review button.**

Chapter 10: Confrontation

Rukia tapped her digits on the desk in front of her. Class was about to begin and the only person missing had an orange head. She looked nervously around the class and at the door.

"Rukia, calm down I'm sure he's okay. He'll be here soon. Ichigo is always late and you know that" Momo put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. That weekend with no body to turn to Rukia called Momo and told her everything. She sobbed everything from the first time she saw Ichigo's father hit him to the moment where she saw his pay for a bag of drugs.

"Yeah I guess so" she sighed in her seat.

"Okay class I have some good news, the tests are over and-

"Sorry I'm late" Ichigo walked passed Ms. Urahara as took his seat. Rukia felt her stomach drop when he sat in the seat in front of Tatsuki. She thought it was just that day he moved his seat but it was permanent. He was avoiding her, and doing a dam good job at it.

"I would ignore me to" Rukia said to herself as the conversation they had when he said he loved her came playing back in her head. As Ms. Urahara explained about the festivals coming up, Rukia went over everything she and Ichigo went through in her mind.

"So by our class president Rukia Kuchiki was given our plan for the festival. Care sharing me. Kuchiki" everyone looked to Rukia who sat watching her desk.

"Rukia!" Momo said. Rukia looked up with a questioning glance. "Ms. Urahara asked you to tell the class what our plan is for the festivals"

"Oh, well uh….the council wanted us to do a café but I thought it was a bit clichéd so they went with the guys dressing in suits and stuff serving everyone. And the girls will cook" sudden chatter fell upon the class. Rukia looked over to the head of orange and found it staring out the window.

"Well we should get started on setting up. The festival is Friday and it's Monday. Ishida will make the clothes for the guys so get your measurements to Rukia. You don't mind measuring do you Rukia?" Rukia shuck her head in a no and Urahara continued. Just then the bell rang and Ms. Urahara grabber her things. "Class Ishida left today to buy material so I don't know who'll sub but see you tomorrow" she left the class. Students stood up and went to their friends.

"Rukia you alright, you look a little pale"

"That's my natural skin color pineapple" Rukia said to the red head who pulled a chair up next to her along with Tatsuki, Momo, and Keigo. "I'm fine though."

"What happened when you went to talk to Ichigo? The only think we heard from you was that you broke up with Kaien"

"Well he cheated on me"

"So Ichigo was right?"

"Yeah" Rukia looked up and said boy and watched as he ran a trembling hand through his locks.

Ichigo folded his hands back on the desk. He started tapping his foot. And soon enough his hands were on his thighs. Ichigo had been like this since Saturday. He accidentally told Rukia he loved her. Ichigo had hope she didn't hear him but she did. And asked him about it. What did he do? He pussied out and went into the car with Zaraki, who owes him 20 bucks.

….

"So did she see?" Aizen asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Depends on what you wanted her to see"

"Don't fuck with me Kenpachi"

"Damn, yes she did see Ichigo give me the money"

"And what happened after that?" Aizen took a puff of his cigar and blew circles.

"She started crying" Aizen chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"How does this shit always work into my favor?"

….

Ichigo walked mindlessly in the hallway. It was lunch time and he had no were to go. Not like he made any friends in the cafeteria and he couldn't go to the roof. He hadn't been there since the first time Rukia dragged him there.

"Got a destination?" Ichigo froze in spot. He looked up from his walking as his orange bangs moved to the side of his face.

"Mindless walking" he mumbled. What are you supposed to say to the girl you told you love but she said nothing of the sorts back?

"Ichigo, I'm just gonna be straight up with this. When you said….well what you did in the park, I saw you get into the car. And then the guy who picked you up from school gave you a bag of drugs and you handed him money"

"What are you….holy shit, you saw….and think…whoa, did not see that coming" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "It's not like that"

"Are you doing….drugs?" she lowered her voice. Rukia was gonna get an answer from him whether he wanted to give or not.

"Rukia I am not _doing _drugs" it wasn't a lie. That one time was enough to let him know it wasn't his thing. He was just selling it.

"Then why were you…."

"Rukia listen, I'm not doing drugs so you can just let it go." Ichigo walked past her but a soft hand stopped his large one.

"What if I don't want to let it go?"

"Well you should because it's the truth. Believe me, why would I do drugs?" he had to turn this on her. God knows if Aizen has some spy in school. He had to get Rukia away from him. "You think I would stoop that low?"

"No, I just-

"I care about Yuzu and Karin, so why would I become like my father? I mean you saw what he is and you think I would start on drugs?"

"Ichigo I just saw…."

"It's whatever Rukia, you can believe me or not, I can't change your mind on things" Ichigo slipped out of her grip and continued his walking.

…..

Ulquiorra smiled and walked back into his classroom. He pulled out a phone and called his speed dial number 1. After a few rings someone picked it up.

"Looks like Miss Kuchiki confronted your boy"

"Really, what did he say?"

"He's more clever than I give him credit for, he managed to turn it around on her and even include a becoming like his old man line. She bought it hook line and sinker"

"Excellent, I can use this later if I need to" a snicker was heard in Ulquiorra's ear. "Or if I'm bored. Keep an eye on the two okay?"

"Yes, and Sosuke"

"Yes"

"I hope you get bored soon" with that both line hung up at the same time.

**Note: short I know but this one was just not coming to me. I uh, had a sorta just wrote it to get it out of the way. I think this will not go any further than say 20 chapters I guess? But the plot will start to raise. A bunch of shit is planned to go down. Some you may not like so may love. But for now make friends with the ****Review This Chapter **** button! LOL**

**P.S. Damn that Tsukishima. And that bastard who tricked Ichigo. Ishida was like a manga too late don't you think? WHEN WILL THE NEXT COME OUT! I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT HERE WAITING! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: okay so I will NOT be able to get down ALL my subscribers and reviews cause geez that is a shit load of people but I want to thank you and I love everyone who reads my stories (Check out What I've Done, my Naruto fan fic. The man character Sakura is based upon my normal behavior because some ppl have had problems so if it's offending, that's just me.) **

**Me: Anyways that's enough rambling, who shall do the disclaimer? **

**Rukia: I'll do it if you tell me the truth about Ichigo**

**Me: Get the hell off my Author's note and I'll do it myself. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; IF I DID ISSHIN WOULD ALREADY HAVE HIS GRANDKIDS AND ICHIGO WOULD HAVE PUMBLED TSUKISHIMA BY NOW**

Chapter 11: Catch a Dime

"Hey Ichigo you got a minute?" Ichigo turned around to see Renji walked up to him. Ichigo groaned inwardly. It was a Friday and he just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, sure" he sighed.

"Great, what's wrong with you and Rukia?"

"I…it's hard to explain"

"I'm not dumb"

"I know but its kinda personal, so I really don't feel like sharing it."

"What don't want to let me know that you're doing drugs?" Ichigo turned around to face the red head. "I heard Rukia confronting you in the hallway earlier this week. I tried to get her to talk about it but she wouldn't so I've come to you"

"I am not doing drugs" he said with a scowl on his face.

"She doesn't seem to believe that."

"Well whether she believes it or not, I'm not doing no fucking drugs."

"I wish I would believe you"

"You want my piss to go run it down the a damn lab?"

"No need to get all defensive about it"

"I think I will get defensive when someone is accusing me of doing drugs when clearly I'm not" Ichigo turned around to continue his walk home when Renji caught up with him.

"Just talk to her, I mean it's obvious you like her, and I am pretty sure she likes you too" Ichigo didn't stop walking but relpied to the red head.

"It's funny because you don't know me at all but are so certain I like her. Whereas you've known Rukia for so long and aren't sure about her feelings" Renji stopped walking to think about what Ichigo just said. He was right, he knew Rukia since childhood and isn't sure about her feelings, so how can he be sure about Ichigo's? Ichigo huffed a few curses before making a left to go home.

….THE NEXT MONTH (JANUARY) A WEEK BEFORE ICHIGO'S BIRTHDAY…..

Ichigo yawned as he walked into Hueco Mundo. It was a large cafe that Aizen owned. Apparently the warehouse was just a decoy and since he finally trusted Ichigo after weeks of getting his job done correctly, he told him where his new job would start. Outside it looked like any café. Inside was the same with wooden table and people sipping drinks. In the back were two sets of stairs. One led to the storage downstairs while the other led to Aizen's place.

Ichigo walked up the stairs to a typical living room. There were some couches around a huge tv and a full sized kitchen across it. He walked further and came to an office that looked identical to the one back at the warehouse. Ichigo opened the door without knocking and sat down in the closest chair.

"I see you stopped knocking"

"Does it matter whether I knock or not? I already what you do in here is illegal"

"Good point" Aizen smirked. "So what's todays earnings?"

"5-82" Ichigo took the wad of cash out his pocket and set it on the table.

"Good, you just got yourself a raise"

"How much do I have left to make up the 25 grand?"

"Not much, soon everything will be good. But there is one thing"

"What?"

"Isshin has had no part in paying back his own debt. I don't like that"

"What does it matter? He doesn't know that I am working for you and I want to keep it that way. So as long as you get your money it'll be good and my family can be done with you"

"I think you could have a good future in drug dealings Ichigo, you seem right for it"

"Good future and drug dealings shouldn't be in the same sentence. And I don't want anything to do with you and your shit after I'm done with the debt."

"You'll regret that Ichigo, that I can promise"

"Are we done here?" without a reply Ichigo stood up and walked out. On his way out he could sweat Aizen laughed at something. After a moment of fast walking, Ichigo was out of the café and down the street.

Aizen picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by head. after a minute of ringing, someone on the other line picked up.

"Yes this is Aizen, I'm feeling a bit bored"

"_When should we set it up?_"

"How about next Friday, I know a certain birthday boy who would appreciate it"

"I know a certain birthday boy who would appreciate it"

"_Yes sir_"

…

"Why the hell would I work for him? I can get a job somewhere else and provide for Yuzu and Karin, next week I take them. I don't care if he gives up and enters re-hab. They deserve a normal life. Well as normal as it can get" Ichigo muttered as he walked mindlessly. When he stopped, he was in front Rukia's house. "Shit" before he could turn around the door opened to Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Ru-….I ….walking….I'm…I should go" Ichigo made a 180 when Rukia grabbed his hand and yanked him in the house. "Gha!" he said as super human strength from a woman a whole head smaller than him dragged him to said woman's room"

"We are gonna talk now" she said before throwing him in her room. she locked the door and stood in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"1. We get along. 2. We get to know each other. 3. We go out. 4. We fight and I hurt you when you told me the truth. 5. I come running to you and tell you that you were right. 6. You think I'm running to you as a last resort. 7. I see you buying drugs. 8. I confront you, and you say you aren't. 9. I drag you in here to talk."

"That's not really something to talk about. Its just everything we went through."

"Then let me say this. 1. I loved it when we got along. 2. I loved getting to know you. 3. I loved going out with you.4 I hated fighting and hurting you. 5. I hated the fact that I made it seem I was using you as a last resort. 7. I believe that you aren't doing drugs. I guess tha covers 8. Because they were the same thing. Then I could have just kept it as one number. But I don't know what I'm doing right now, I just saw you and instinct-

Ichigo pushed Rukia up against the door with one hand next to her head while the other was on her waist tightly. He lunged his head forward and angled it so their lips could meet without bumping noses. He kissed her soft lips slowly and was about to pull away when Rukia started to respond. Their lips battled in their dance of love. Ichigo pulled away after several minutes to breathe some air.

"Rukia"

"Yeah?" she said a bit breathless.

"Shut up" she smiled before he kissed her on the cheek. "Say it"

"What, your name? I didn't know you were like that-

"You know what I mean midget"

"I love you strawberry"

….

Ichigo showed up for work the next day with an aura of light around him. When he walked in all conversation stopped. Everyone including Kenpachi and Ulquiorra stopped and started at him as he walked down the hallway.

_Weird. _

"Aizen, you in there?" Ichigo knocked the door and it creaked open. He pushed it the rest of the way and walked in. "Oi Aizen, I'm here with today's money." Ichigo looked at the chair which faced the back wall. He walked over to it and spun it around. There was a note on it. Ichigo picked up the white paper and read.

_Ichigo,_

_When you read this I would already be at your home. _

Said note fell to the floor and Ichigo zoomed out the café.

Note: *Dodges rocks that readers throw* Well I got some PM's and texts from readers and friends that wanted to rip my hair off starns by strand (I have long black hair) if I didn't up date by today so I cut down this chapter and made a cliffy. Now you must wait for the rest of this and the note in the next chapter. AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NARUTO FAN FIC I SHALL ALSO POST UP CHAPTER 2 FOR THAT!

AnimeGir15 ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Next Chapter! Re-Cap. Rukia and Ichigo kissed. Aizen is at his house. And I left you hanging. Well here you go! Chapter 12. Man I got that far….yay!**

**Me: Who to do the disclaimer cause I am way to tired and lazy?**

**Ulquiorra: i'll do it**

**Me: GASP! YOU ARE USUALLY SO QUIET!**

**Ulquiorra: You want to do it or not?**

**Me:….Na, I'll do it. I don't own bleach because if I did Ichigo would have told Orihime to go to Ishida by now. Sorry IchiHime fans but, Rukia is his soul mate. **

Chapter 12: Welcome Home

Ichigo ran as fast as he could. He had to get home, fast. Yuzu and Karin where home. As if his adrenaline heard his thoughts, his long legs began to take faster strides. Within 5 minutes Ichigo was opening his house door. He looked around the living room and saw no one. He didn't want anyone to know he was here, so he looked around silently.

Ichigo concluded no one was downstairs and made his way to the girls room. He heard some voices and pushed the door open. What he saw had to be single most scary thing he ever laid fiery orbs on.

"So you two are fraternal?" Aizen asked fighting the grin that wanted to show was Ichigo walked in. He was sitting on the girl's bed with Yuzu on his left and Karin on his right. His long arms were draped around their shoulders as he talked with them.

"Ichi-ni, you didn't tell us your boss was so nice!" Yuzu chirped. Ichigo walked over to the man and grabbed his collar. Aizen allowed Ichigo to pick him up from the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here? What did you tell them? Why are you here?"

"I just decided to pay a little house visit to me _favorite employee's_ house. I just got to know those sweet little girls. It would be a shame if anything was to happen to their beloved big brother, so I suggest you set me down. Ichigo didn't budge for a minute but let go of his white dress shirt that was no longer tucked neatly in his jeans like usual.

"Ichi-ni, is something wrong?" Karin asked.

"No, we were just leaving right Aizen?"

"What's the rush, I've yet to meet daddy. Where might he be Yuzu?"

"Oh Daddy went to work"

"Work?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, he found a job somewhere" Karin answered.

"Well I guess another day will be fit for me to come" Ichigo watched as he left the girls room. after telling them to wait in here and don't come out he followed Aizen.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"It's such a nice family, too bad Masaki had to die"

"Answer the fucking question….wait, you just said it was too bad she had to die"

"Yes, I did"

"Did you kill my mother?"

"No _i _did not" Ichigo couldn't help but notice the emphasis that was put in the I. "Well I came here to show how easily I can come into your home. How easily I can get close with you sisters. Now how about you re-think that offer to come and work for me"

"Like fuck I would" Ichigo grabbed Aizen by the collar and threw him up against the door. "Stay the fuck away from my family. I will not work for you. When this debt is paid you Aizen Sosuke has never had or never will be connected to the Kurosaki family. Got that?"

"Maybe-AH!" he screamed when Ichigo kneed him in the stomach. "Persistent aren't you?" before Ichigo could blink he was the one up against the door. Aizen decked him in the side of his face. "Or, I can leave the Kurosaki family alone and you come and work for me?" Ichigo felt the cold tip of a gun hitting his abs. This guy wasn't playing around. "Or I can take my little toy up stairs and play a little game with my new best friends?"

"I would never work for you" Aizen smiled wickedly before dropping Ichigo. Just then the door pulled open.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Her eyes wandered to the man and saw a gun. She felt her breath hitch but kept cool.

"You can take your time to answer" with that Aizen walked past Ichigo to the door. "Good day Ms. Kuchiki" he was sending Ichigo a message. A message that read, _I can get any part of your life_. A message Ichigo got loud and clear.

"Ichigo was that Sosuke Aizen?" Ichigo looked at her. He didn't reply but his eyes gave him away. "Ichigo tell me what drug lord Sosuke Aizen was doing holding a gun and asking you questions" then it clicked in her head. Money, drugs, Sosuke. "Your selling drugs for him?" before Rukia knew it she was on Ichigo's shoulder hanging . she hit his back to put her down. After walking into his room and locking the door he gently threw Rukia down on the bed.

…

"So now he wants you to go work for him like permanent?"

"Yeah…..i have to do it"

"No you don't, call the cops"

"Then I get busted for working for him, my dad gets busted for buying from him, my sisters end up in an orphanage."

"Okay so we don't involve the police."

"Rukia this is between me and him. I don't want you to get involved and get hurt. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." Ichigo kneeled in front of her so they were at eye level. Rukia grabbed the bed sheets she sat on in anger but let them go. She cupped his face and kissed him. It wasn't fiery and passionate like their first one. It was more of a message. A message saying I'm gonna be there for you whether you like it or not.

"I'm gonna be there for you Ichigo" said guy smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace in which she responded.

….

"Mr. Schiffer, I do believe I might get bored this week"

"Mr. Aizen, I am glad you are. All the preparations are ready. Only a call needs to be made."

"Keep your lines open, I might call at any time"

**Note: sorry this took so long. But here it is. Well yes I have to play out Aizen's plan and there might be something after that but keep your eyes out, I might up load the next chapter anytime**


	13. SORRY READERS

SORRY TO ALL READERS BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS. I WILL BE OUT AND WILL NOT HAVE THE TIME. AT ALL. LITERALLY, EVERY SECOND HAS A PLAN. BUT ANYWAYS THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN READING AND SHOUT OUT TO AIRLOCK, YOU MADE MY MORNING! SO I WILL BE POSTING AS SOON AS I GET BACK. SORRY AND LOVE YOU 3

-ANIMEGIR15-


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Well I'm back from my vacation. I had fun if you were wondering I went to visit my cousin. We had fun, people mistook us for sisters, she hacked my Facebook, went jogging and averted old pervs. Yup, good times. And to reader/reviewer:** **xJ11Cx****, YES this will end and it might have a few more chapters before that. Yes certain people will go down with a dramatic ending. ENJOY! R&R and you get special powers. (I'm not responsible if you don't get any special powers. That just means you are human like other people. No refund or exchanges are available of your powers are ones of stupidity: p)**

**ME: I DON'T-**

**Kon: Why am I not in this story?**

**Me: I think it's because Ichigo tied you up until you were useful. And since you haven't been, I didn't let you go. Anyways I don't-**

**Kon: OWN BLECAH! KUBO DOES AND HE IS SO MUCH BETTER CAUSE I HAVE PARTS IN THAT!**

**Me: *mumbles* useless bastard. **

Chapter 13: Time Flies

Rukia walked with Ichigo's hand draped over her small shoulders. After the Aizen incident she had spent most of her time with him trying to cheer him up. Nothing seemed to work but when she finally asked him to be her boyfriend, he smiled. Well a smirk but close enough for Ichigo.

"So Ichigo, what are you doing Friday?"

"Hating the fact that I have to work for that bastard Saturday"

"Wow, is that how you are gonna spend your 18th birthday?" Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "You know it's your birthday Friday….right?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." He shrugged. "It's not special though. I can't take them yet, I haven't paid of Aizen and he might think I am running away"

"Oh….well how about you come over to my house? Byakuya and Hisana will be home and I want to introduce them to you" Rukia said with a smiled plastered on her face.

"Didn't I already meet them?"

"Yes but as my friend" Rukia said a bit more shy. "Not as my…." She trailed off. Ichigo smirked as he pushed her against the lockers. She let out a little yelp as his nose was only a millimeter away from hers. He hand a hand by the side of her face so she couldn't escape. But even if she had the chance to she wouldn't.

"Not as your what?" he said slyly.

"You know" she replied breathlessly. "My boyfriend"

"I don't believe I ever agreed to that" Rukia scowled. "Try and remember" she did.

"_Come on Ichigo, what else can you do about it?"_

"_I don't know, and that's why I'm thinking about it" he relied. Rukia sat on his bed as he paced his room. This was how it has been since Aizen was in Yuzu and Karin's room. He hadn't slept, ate, or stopped thinking about it. _

"_Thinking about it will only drive you crazy"_

"_I have to think of something to do. I cannot work for him forever, I refuse to and if I do that he can come after Yuzu and Karin. The only option I have is to work for him"_

"_Geez are you even listening to me?"_

"_I can't go to the police, we already know that"_

"_I want to ask you something you know"_

"_I need to think of something. Would he let me go if I ask? No this is Sosuke Aizen were talking about"_

"_You're talking about" she corrected him. "I want to know if-_

"_Is there someone I can go to?"_

"_You would be my-_

"_Maybe the government, no that's just a waste of time"_

"_Boyfriend?" she sighed crossing her arms in frustration. _

"_What?" he said and she looked back at him._

"_Oh so now you hear me!"_

"_I was listening to you, I just had some stuff on my mind. You want me to be your boyfriend?"_

"_Yeah I do"_

"_Rukia Kuchiki has asked me to her guy…shocker" he chuckled._

"_So?" he walked over to her and held her chin up. He kissed her lips and as soon as she responded he pulled away._

"_You got your answer"_

"WHOA! YOU NEVER _DID_ SAY ANYTHING!" Rukia said. Ichigo laughed and leaned into her neck. He began to kiss it and nip at the skin. Soon enough he was marking her as his own. Rukia couldn't help but let out a little whimper.

"Yes" she smiled.

"Hey you two, lunch is almost over, get to class!" a teacher yelled. Both students nodded and walked back to class.

….

"Hisana, Ichigo will be here any minute!" Rukia exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs.

"Don't you look pretty" Hisana commented on Rukia. She was wearing a light pink sun dress that hugged her tiny waist and flowed at the bottom. On the bottom, it was trimmed with a white lace. Her shoulder length hair was in soft curls that fell elegantly around her face. Her bangs were pinned in the back so her face was showing.

"Thank you"

"Hisana is right, I have never seen you dress like this for Kaien, Renji, or any other guy." Byakuya said as he walked out his study. "Ichigo must mean a lot to you"

"Yeah…he does"

KNOCK KNOCK

"He's here!" she said frantically. She ran to the door and opened it.

Ichigo didn't have to wait long for the door to open. And when it did, he was dumbstruck. Rukia stood there looking as hot as ever. He gazed from her eyes to her modest chest down to her tiny feet. everything was perfect.

"Damn you look good" he muttered and noticed the blush that grew on her face. "So you gonna let me in?"

"Oh yeah!" she stepped aside as he walked in.

"Good evening Mr. Kuchiki, Mrs-

"Please call me Hisana Ichigo. And happy birthday"

"If you don't mind the intrusion I bought my sisters along with me….

"NO PROBLEM!" Hisana said cheerfully. Yuzu walking in through the front door wearing a white dress with Chappy's face on it with Karin was next to her wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Thank you for allowing us to come" Yuzu said. Hisana lead the two girls to the kitchen.

"Ichigo, it is nice to see you again."

"Same here Mr. Kuchiki" Ichigo said a bit awkwardly. Damn that guy could stare.

"Dear, come help me with the table!" Byakuya followed his wifes orders.

"You look good, expecting someone special?" Ichigo asked with a seductive tone. By the look on her face he could tell it was working.

"Yeah, my boyfriend, and you don't look too bad yourself. Expecting someone?" Ichigo nodded. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a red button down shirt.

"Yeah my girlfriend, so you should get going or she could get jealous" Ichigo walked towards her until she was against a wall with him hovering her.

"Why would she be jealous?"

"Because of this my dearest vixen" Ichigo firmly kissed her. He nipped at her bottom lip and Rukia had to fight back a moan. Their lips began the dance for dominance and Rukia slung her arms around his neck.

"Rukia! Ichigo! Dinners ready!" Hisana called out. Ichigo huffed and reluctantly broke his make out session with Rukia. They walked to the elegant dining room. The table sat 12 and filled with yummy looking and smelling foods. They took their seats next to each other. They wished Ichigo a happy birthday and dug in.

...

Aizen sat back in his chair and looked at the computer screen. On it was pictures of Rukia's house. He watched as the group of people ate and chatted about mindless things. His lips curled up into a smile with Byakuya asked about Ichigo's future to which to boy responded, "I want to major in law". He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes Mr. Aizen?"

"Monday, this all goes down"

"Yes sir" Aizen let out his little chuckle.

"Enjoy it while you can Ichigo my boy"

**Note: sorry this took so long. YES, Aizen is setting everything up. So you can guess that this is coming to the end. Some people die, some get hurt, some laugh, and some eat chocolate. Enjoy and I hope you review.**

**P.S is is just me or does my Aizen have some weird crush on Ichigo? Like how Orichimaruo wanted Sasuke? LOL ^_^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: *dodges bricks being thrown* SORRY THIS TOOK SIX DAYS TO BE UP LOADED! I was pretty busy and had things to do.**

**To save time, I DO NOT OWN BELACH, shocker. Lol This chapter it gonna have you shitting yourself to sleep! **

Chapter: The Story

"_Daddy, tell me the story again!" Ichigo laughed and Rukia giggled behind him. He grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap._

"_Of course Aami" Ichigo said to his four year old daughter. "Once upon a time there was this boy with Orange hair. His mother hand died in a traffic accident and was living with his dad and two sisters. After his mother's death, his father began to drink and do illegal things and hit him children. Wanting to protect his sisters, the young Ichigo took all the beatings. When he entered a new school he meet a girl named Rukia. The two became close quick. Ichigo opened up to her and she let him in._

_After a while Ichigo found out his dad owed some bad people some money so Ichigo began to work for the bad people to pay of the money. Soon he and Rukia got closer until one day she made a mistake and hurt poor Ichigo."_

"_AHH! Stupid Rukia!" Ichigo laughed loudly and Rukia blushed._

"_Just finish the story!" Rukia protested._

"_Okay okay" he kissed his wife who still was on his lap before turning back to Aami who was tucked into her pink bed._

…

"That was a lovely dinner Hisana, thank you for having me and my sisters over" Ichigo said as he stood by the door.

Nonsense, it was my pleasure to hold your birthday dinner! I always knew Rukia liked you guess it took her longer to figure it out"

"HISANA!" Rukia said blushing. Hisana laughed and ushered Byakuya out the living room. But not before telling Yuzu and Karin to come with her for desert. "Sorry about Hisana, she loves to make fun of me. Sometimes she even brings out my baby photos! Like this one time when Renji was her with Kaien she got it and was showing-

Rukia was cut off on her mindless rambling by a hand on her mouth.

"Rukia"

"Yesh?" she said muffled because of his hand.

"What did you get me?"

"Wef I wac guffa gell yot dak I lugh yot." Ichigo stared at her blacnkly.

"What the hell did you just say midget?" Ichigo asked removing his hand.

"Idiot, don't call me a midget! I was trying to tell you that I was gonna tell you that I love you for your birthday present but there you go being a big dumb strawberry who-

This time she was stopped by a pair of lips instead of fingers. And she was okay with that. After a moment he pulled away.

"I lugh you too" she smacked him in the arm playfully. "I love you too midget"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisana screamed before running over to the two and hugging the life out of them. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! AH Ichigo YOUR SUCH A MAN! WHEN I TOLD BYAKUYA I LOVE HIM IT TOOK HIM FIVE MINUTES TO PREPARE TO TELL ME THAT SAME!" said man was now glaring daggers and Ichigo's flamboyant hair.

"Can't…..breath!"

"OPPS! I don't want to crush my future brother-in-law!" she said.

"WHAT? BROTHER IN LAW?" Rukia said. She turned to Ichigo who hadn't said anything. "Why are you not fuming about this?"

"I don't know but I guess I wouldn't mind spending my life with you"

"ARE YOU PROPOSING!" Hisana screamed.

"HELL NO! I was just saying that I wouldn't mind being with Rukia all my life. She's the girl I really love, care about, and want to protect." Rukia felt a blush coming up. She reached over and kissed Ichigo. They were kissing for 1 second exactly before Byakuya coughed loudly.

"Sorry" they both said before blushing.

…

"Aizen, everything is ready"

"Good…now all we have to do is wait"

"For what sir?"

"The right moment"

….

Ichigo walked to his classroom happy. Aizen had called him saying he didn't have to work because he was out of town so Ichigo was free. He had a little swag in his step as he sat behind Rukia.

"Still sore?" he asked her with a smile. Rukia turned around and you could visibly see the weariness on her face.

".Ichigo" she said as he laughed. Apparently the second part to his birthday was being the guy to pop her cherry. (A/N: I don't do lemons, just letting you know ; ). "Do you know what happened when I went home in the morning?"

"No but enlighten me"

"Well Hisana saw me sneak in. She asked me how hold I was and took me to my room for a 'womanly talk'." At that Rukia visibly cringed. "She took me to a gynecologist and gave me fucking birth control!"

"Great, so what are you doing Friday?" Ichigo smiled. He said it but didn't mean it. He could tell she was in pain and would take a while for her to recover. But man nothing stopped him from mind fucking her.

""

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" Ishida said. Everyone stopped to see the worried look on his usual emotionless face. "Ichigo, um I think there is something you should know"

"What?"

…

"_So what happened afterwards Daddy? Stop kissing mommy and finish the story! Plus you'll get cooties!"_

"_Okay, well Rukia and Ichigo made up and he told her that he was working for the bad people. One day the bad guys went to visit Ichigo's little sisters. Ichigo knew that that was just a message letting him know that the bad people could hurt anyone. Scared for their lives, Ichigo had amost agreed to work with the bad people for life. But Ichigo wouldn't give in, until one day…."_

…

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed as he ran as fast as his legs could take him.

He reached his house in record time and tore through the door.

"Ichigo why- _hiccup_- are you home?" Drink Isshin asked to his son. Ichigo grabbed his collar and pushed him against the nearest wall. "Whoa take it easy!"

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo asked in a quiet voice.

"School but- he couldn't finish because Ichigo was already halfway to the elementary school. He saw police cars and yellow tape. "Whats going on here? Where is Yuzu and Karin?" he screamed to a cop.

"Who are you to them?" the man asked.

"Their older brother now tell me damn it!"

"They were kidnapped by-

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" Ichigo screamed.

"I suggest you lower you voice-

_PUCH! (a/n: what sound does a punch make?)_

Ichigo punched the officer and he was now on the floor.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up and get my sisters back!" just then his phone began to ring. Ichigo pulled it out his pocket and answered. "hello?"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! AHHH!" Yuzu screamed through the phone.

"Yuzu! Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Karin? Is she okay?"

"Tch, such a wonderful brother they have. Don't worry they're both okay. They're with me" and with that the phone disconnected. Ichigo saw a running cop motorcycle. Throwing caution to the wind, he hopped on ignoring the calls and threats and sped down the streets. Nothing was in sight to him as she spoed down. He ran well over 20 red lights and finally found his way to Hueco Mundo.

…..

"_Did Ichigo and work for the bad people for life?"_

"_No, he didn't"_

"_Did he save Yuzu and Karin?" a light bulb went off in Aami's head. "Oh my god! Daddy you're Ichigo! Mommy you're Rukia! And Auntie Yuzu and Karin and Yuzu and Karin! Wait a minute….mommy you hurt daddy! That's not nice. At least you made up! Now finish the story pwweeease!"_

"_Sure thing Aami"_

….

**Note: well what do you think? I demand at least 2 or 3 reviews or I won't finish this story. Yes I have resorted to this, gots a prob with it? JKJK but I DO demand those reviews!**

**NOTE: MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE: ****Review This Story**** BUTTON. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Well kids, it's been fun. *pours eye drop in eye before wiping tear*. This is the second to last chapter of Don't Hold Your Breath…..i am working on another fan fic but this time it's in Rukia's POV so check that out. Um…..thanks for all the support I had on this and I love you forever. Enjoy. *wipes away real tear***

**Me: *sniffle* Aami, do the honors **

**Aami: Okay! AnimeGir15 HAS NOW OWNERSHIP OVER BLEACH! (the cleaner and other wise)**

**Me: Smart ass**

Chapter: Jell-O in a Cup

Ichigo looked around the bike until he found what he was looking for. He pushed the black gun into his pants and prayed it wouldn't go off. Ichigo hopped off the bike and made his way to Hueco Mundo and looked around. He felt the ran start to come down and opened the door to refrain from getting wet. Looking around on the inside he didn't see anything.

Ichigo walked up a little more before he felt a hard hit on his head. The last thing he saw was a door open to revel Aizen before the darkness took over.

…..

"Mr. Ishida, what happened to Ichigo?" Rukia asked. She had a slight suspicion it had to do with Aizen.

"I can't tell you"

"I'm his girlfriend, I need to know what happened."

"Well his sisters Yuzu and Karin disappeared from their school grounds" Rukia's mouth was left in an 'O' before running out as well.

After getting home Rukia ran to Byakuya's office.

"Byakuya!" Rukia called panting in front of him and his mahogany desk. She never uses his full name unless of a major situation.

"Rukia what is it? What's wrong?" As Rukia told Byakuya everything from the first time she saw Ichigo to the last time in class. She even included the date but kept his second birthday surprise to herself. "Okay, I need you to do something for me before I help him"

"What?"

…

Ichigo stirred and opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his ribs felt like they were broken. He looked around and noticed he was the warehouse tied to a metal chair. How clichéd could Aizen get?

"Look who woke up" he heard a voice say. Ichigo looked in the direction it came from and saw Schiffer. "I suppose you're wondering how you got here"

"No, I want to know where Yuzu and Karin are" Ichigo said glad his mouth wasn't tied.

"Well aren't we the savior here? I always wondered how the hero would escape the dire situations and rescue the captives. I guess I'll find my answer today. You stay put while I go get Aizen" Schiffer smirked at his dark humor before walking out the office.

Ichigo tried to wiggle his way out but found it fruitless. He was about to scream in frustration when he felt someone with rather large hands untie him.

"What the-

"No time for talking kid, we gotta get you and your sisters out of here"

"Zaraki?"

"The one and only, oh and its detective Kenpachi to you" Ichigo smirked a bit before getting up when he was untied. "Okay one, you might face charges"

"For working under Aizen?"

"No for duffing my partner at the school earlier and two I don't know where your sisters are so find them fast"

"I hope you two have a better plan than that" Ichigo turned to see Hisagi leaned against the door. There was a badge hanging from his belt and a gun next to it."

"The gun" Ichigo pushed his hand in his crotch part of the gray school pants.

"Dude, you can fight the itch another time" Hisagi said. Ichigo pulled out the gun and he smiled. "I guess they didn't bother checking you there, now let's go" the three men walked to the door and opened it. When they did, there were about six oversized gorilla heads standing outside with a smiling Schiffer in the front.

"Oh I love a fair fight" Zaraki said before rolling up his sleeves.

…..

Isshin reached the café and looked around. This was the place where he had went a few times to but some drugs. He had followed Ichigo here after he got the call of the disappearance of his daughters. He grabbed his gun, thankfully, before leaving the house.

He opened the door slowly to see Ichigo, a tall scary guy, and a man with a tattoo on his face fighting off some guys. He was about to say something when Ichigo pulled out a gun and shot two men.

….

Ichigo held the hot gun in his hand and felt no remorse. He had just killed two men but felt nothing. After a minute of two the other men were on the floor and the officers were panting.

"You just killed them"

"Self-defense" Ichigo answered Hisagi who smiled in return. Ichigo was about to go look for his sisters when he heard a voice.

…..

"Ichigo!" Isshin called out. Said boy turned to face his father.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, where are Yuzu and Karin"

"I don't know" Ichigo snapped back. He didn't know where they were and didn't have time to play 20 questions with his father. He ran to the nearest door and opened it. Finding it empty he ran down the hall and checked the room one by one. "YUZU! KARIN!" Ichigo called out repeatedly.

…..

"_Ichigo started searching all over the place. He couldn't find them anywhere and he began to panic"_

"_Aw! Auntie Karin should have kicked that bad guys butt like she kicks the soccer ball." Aami's legs flew up like she was kicking underneath her blanket._

"_Okay down girl, looks like we have the next Karate Kid on our hands here"_

"_I guess so" Ichigo laughed. _

…_._

"Ichigo! Is that you?" Ichigo's head flew out of a room and followed the sound. It lead him to a red door the was an exit. He stepped out and saw he was on some sort of a training field.

"Yuzu, Karin are you guys oka?" Ichigo said when he saw them being gripped by their hairs from Aizen.

"Ichigo…..you should have just said yes" Aizen said with a twisted smile on his face.

"And score a point for peer pressure, I'll pass"

"You better watch the mouth of yours or I just might have to make sure you can't use it again. How about we make this a fair fight huh?" Aizen's foot slid a sword down to him. "Pick up Zangetsu" Ichigo picked it up without letting his eyes leave Aizen.

"Let them go"

"No, I like them"

"I said let them go" Aizen seem to ponder this for a second before dropping their hair. They ran to Ichigo and stood behind his legs. It was like he was facing his father all those other times. The only thing running through his mind was his mother's words the day she died.

_Protect your sisters._

Ichigo let his guard down for a moment and before he knew it Aizen was in front of him with his own sword slitting his upper arm. Before more damage was done, Ichigo moved to the right and tried to land his own blow but was stopped with Aizen's blade.

"give up Ichigo and just work for me" Aizen pushed his blade with more force and managed to push Ichigo to back on the dirt filled ground.

"Never" Ichigo put more force into his blade but only managed to move Aizen an inch or so. Ichigo moved his blade and ran behind Aizen. He was going to plunge Zangetsu into Aizen's back but was too slow. A unknown person behind Ichigo held a blade to his back.

"Drop your weapon" Gin said. Ichigo didn't budge but felt the tip of the blade wedge it's way slowly into Ichigo's back.

"Damn" Ichigo cursed. he was about to drop his blade when a certain spark when up his spine. Whether it was adrenaline or some freaky other world powers, Ichigo pun himself around and slit Gin's neck. His blood spilled all over his face and he could faintly hear Yuzu and Karin scream at the sound.

"Tood bad it had to end this way" Aizen made an epic run with his blade to Ichigo. Said boy waiting to feel the metal pierce his skin, never felt it.

"NO!" both girls screamed. Ichigo turned around to see his father on his knees, a sword in his heart, and a shocked Aizen.

"Dad!" Ichigo cried. Zaraki, Hisagi, and Byakuya busted through the doors to see the scene unfold before them.

…..

"_What happened after the Isshin guy got stabbed? Why did he take the hit?" Aami asked her parents. Rukia turned to face Ichigo who had his head down with a fresh tear trickling down his face. _

"_It's okay" Rukia held him by the chin and raised his head. she kissed where the tear ended and looked him deep in the eyes. "It's okay" she repeated to her husband._

**Note: Man second to last chapter. And I demand at leat…..4 reviews this time : D **


	17. Final Chaptersobs

**Note: o.m.f.g. the final chapter…AHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ENDING! Damn…..I had so much fun writing this chapter. I ramble more at the end! **

Ichigo dropped his sword and held his father before he fell to the floor. Everything was a blur.

"Dad…..come on stay with me!" Ichigo hollered. Byakuya called the cops and told them to bring an ambulance. "Dad!" Ichigo sobbed.

"Ichigo…..i know this won't mean much now…I'm sorry"

"Shut up you old goat, you can tell me that when we get you to the hospital" Isshin laughed and some blood found its way onto Ichigo's face.

"Take care of them for me…..I sure as hell didn't do a good…..job" Ichigo watched as his father's eyes fluttered slowly closed. Zaraki walked over and picked up Ichigo who was thrashing his lank limbs in the air.

"NO! NO! I WONT LOSE HIM! NOT IN MY ARMS…..NOT AGAIN! NO!" Ichigo cried out before falling to his knees. In a fit of rage he picked up Zangetsu and charged Aizen "BASTARD!" he plunged the sword deep into his chest. Ichigo twisted it around and a scream came out of his mouth. Ichigo pulled it out and repeated the process in about five different places.

"Ichigo, I think that's enough" Zaraki said with one hand on Ichigo's shoulder and the other on the sword handle. Ichigo was panting as he looked at the bastard lay in his own puddle of blood.

"ICHIGO!" Yuzu and Karin called out to him. They ran to his sides and he fell to his knees bringing them to his chest. He held onto the little 4 ft girls like they were his life line. And right about now hE felt like they were. 

….

"_Did he die?" Aami asked her mother. Ichigo had gotten up and left the room. _

"_How about we finish this story in the morning huh?" Aami nodded and allowed sleep to take over her weary body. Rukia got up and walked out the room. she looked around and didn't find him. After a moment she heard the kitchen pipe running. She walked down the stairs to the large kitchen and saw Ichigo washing his hands furiously._

"_Ichigo…..Ichigo what are you doing?" Rukia asked putting a hand on his back and standing next to him._

"_Washing my hands…..this damn dirt won't come off" he laughed with tears on his eyes. Rukia knew it wasn't dirt he was washing off but the imaginary blood stained on his hands from his father and the three men he killed. Rukia turned the water off and bought him into a hug. He gladly accepted and rested his chin on her head._

"_Do you think Aami would ever forgive me when she finds out what I've done?"_

"_I'm sure of it" the pair smiled and shared a sensitive kiss. _

…..

"So you're saying you worked for drug lord Aizen, killed him, and killed two other mean?"

"Yeah that's what I said"

"I know your intentions were well but…..the law can't make exceptions kid…sorry" Ichigo nodded and turned around allowing himself to get arrested. "You have the right to remain silent-

"Just take me the fuck in already, I know I have to atone for my sins so let's get this ball rolling okay?" Ichigo snapped a bit more than pissed. The last thing he saw out the window of the cop car was Rukia holding onto Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at fates cruelty. He recapped his life in his mind.

_1. watch my mother die in my arms_

_2. get abused by a drunk and druggie dad_

_3. fall in love_

_4. work for drug lord Aizen_

_5. have my sisters kidnapped_

_6. kill three men and watch my father die in my arms in saving them_

_7. go to jail for it all_

Fate was on messed up bitch.

… 2 years later…..

"Here you go Kurosaki….we're gonna miss you orange ass here" Zaraki said handing Ichigo everything he came to jail with from day one. "Good behavior cut your time in half….you got lucky"

"Yeah sure as hell am. Got to watch my parents die in my arms, try and rescue my sisters from a drug lord then get jailed for it all" sarcasm radiated off of him. He patted Zaraki's shoulder. "Thanks man, I owe you"

"As long as you invite me for Christmas next week, I'm totally fine" both men laughed. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was no longer a teenager. He was 20 year old man. 21 in a month. Ichigo walked down the long gray hallway. As he did many cheered him to freedom while other cursed him for getting of easy. At a certain cell , Ichigo stopped.

"Having fun in their Gin?" said man turned around to face Ichigo. "Wow….you're not smiling…it was that bad when you dropped the soap?"

"I didn't drop the damn soap and fuck off to freedom Kurosaki"

"Gladly" Ichigo continued his walk and came to metal doors. There was a loud beep and they slid open.

As they did, it took him a while to get used to so much sunlight. As he walked out he was tackled by a blur of a person. Before he knew it, he was on the floor with Rukia above him. She had her arms snaked around his neck as if she held any looser, he would slip away. It was that or she really wanted to suffocate him.

"Midget I can't breath!" he said. She laughed and slackened her grip.

"Is that how you greet me?" Ichigo smiled and plopped a chaste on her lips. "That's better!" the two stood up and walked to the car. "Yuzu and Karin are home. They said you wanted me to come alone?"

"Yeah I did, I want to ask you something" he turned and faced her. Fishing into his pockets he pulled out a velvet box. Rukia gasped. He got down on one knee and inwardly thanksed Zaraki for giving this to him.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are the shortest, most violent, annoying, and crazy midget to me. Would you mind adding wife to that list?"

"HELL YES!" Rukia said overlooking all the other hurtfull words he said. He opened the box and the smile dropped from her face. "What the?" Rukia picked up the berry flavored ring pop up.

"Well we can't get better when you're in a damn prison!" he said. Rukia smirked.

"How'd you know berry was my favorite? You stalking me Kurosaki?"

"Don't hold your breath" he smiled.

**A/N: *SOBS* SO….-sniffle-…SWEET…..-sniffle-…..WAHHHH!**

**Well enough of my mental breakdown. I dedicate this last chapter to KaileyChicago I hope I spelled that right and to all my reviewers and followers!**

**Shadow6600**

**Airock**

**Hinata-Rae 7-3.15**

**Chiaka-san**

**xJ11Cx**

**Xsd**

**LeEldestHatter**

**Bree Renee**

**bakuhatsu-ryoku**

**StrawberriBunnehz**

**And some random review. **

**THANK YOU AND WHOEVER I FORGOT, keep checking back for my next bleach fan fic and review so I can thank you. See what I did there? Bribing you with thanks for a review. LOL well hope you enjoyed as much as me.**


End file.
